I Dreamed About You
by Kanae M. Graham
Summary: Yuuri está cansado de mentir y prefiere aceptar las cosas como son. Incluso ahora, a sus veinticuatro, sigue soñando con la misma sensación abrasadora del mar. Su única pista para entender todo; una letra grabada en su muñeca. [Viktuuri. Five-shot (más Prólogo y Epílogo). AU: Almas Gemelas/Tritones. Tooth-Rotting Fluff]. TERMINADO. Secuela en proceso.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** Todo a las grandes Mitsuro Kubo y Sayo Yamamoto.

 **N/A:** Ok, antes que nada, tengo pavor al publicar esto porque me estoy metiendo en líos de long-fics. Sin embargo, de verdad que con ese final de YOI, una se queda con tantas motivaciones para crear más historias con esos personajes que no me pude resistir. So, con ese pretexto y también el hacer algo para celebrar (atrasadamente) el cumpleaños de Viktor, esto va a ser lo más corto posible. Un four-shot (sin contar el prólogo) o quizás un three-shot si logro plasmar todo lo necesario. En sí, esto va de ser un AU de Tritones y Almas Gemelas very lovely and very gay. Conforme avancen los capítulos se irán despejando ciertas dudas que no se aclaren de inmediato. No obstante, si tienen dudas, sin problemas pueden preguntarme y yo con gusto les contestaré por PM o las notas del siguiente capítulo.

Espero les guste.

* * *

 **I Dreamed About You**

 **Prólogo**

 **.**

 **.**

Su espalda choca contra el agua. Un fuerte _splash_ resuena en sus oídos antes de comenzar a sumergirse, muy despacio, dentro las profundidades del océano. Los lentes pronto dejan de ser útiles entre tanta sal burbujeante. Todo se vuelve nítido y añil. El pecho se le siente oprimido por la presión natural del mundo marino, pero no hay nada que desee hacer para evitarlo, al menos, no en realidad. Aunque su cuerpo le advierte que podría ahogarse, hay algo en el subconsciente del pequeño, algo que le dice que _todo estará bien_. Algo que le permite decidir que es en vano luchar contra la sensación. Sin importar lo que sea. Sin oponer resistencia. Cierra los ojos. Y espera.

.

.

La primera vez que tiene este sueño, Yuuri Katsuki es un niño de apenas seis años. Naturalmente, al día siguiente no duda en contárselo a sus padres. Estos últimos se encuentran incrédulos ante la idea de que su hijo haya soñado algo tan extraño y que, por si fuera poco, no le haya inquietado en lo más mínimo como ellos habrían imaginado. Por el contrario, no pasan desapercibida la mirada tan entusiasta que les brinda a ambos conforme cuenta su experiencia de sentirse protegido por la "nada", en una situación tan desesperante.

Poco después, su desconcierto aumenta cuando el chico, sin más, hace ademán de retirarse tras finalizar su desayuno, olvidándose por completo del par de cajas decoradas que yacen a su lado.

―Cielo… ¿Ya te vas sin abrir los regalos? ―Exclama su madre, la dulzura presente en el tono de voz, pues es claro que no tiene la intención de arruinarle la felicidad a nadie.

― ¿Regalos? ¿Por qué...? ―Inquiere el niño, media pregunta se queda obstruida gracias a su falta de interés festiva.

 _Oh, cierto._

La primera vez que Yuuri Katsuki _sueña_ es veinticinco de Diciembre. Su familia le asegura una y otra vez que no tiene porque sentirse preocupado porque los sueños son sólo eso, sueños. Sueños que, con el tiempo, se quedan en el olvido. Lo curioso es que Yuuri si que se siente preocupado. No por temor a soñar, sino por temor a olvidar. Pero vaya, no hay nada que pueda hacer para impedirlo, ¿cierto?

.

.

 _Es un sueño, sólo es un sueño._

O eso se dice a sí mismo cuando ya tiene diez años.

 _Es un sueño, sólo es un sueño._

Insiste su hermana mayor, Mari, cuando él cumple trece años.

 _Es un sueño, sólo es un sueño._

Yuuko lo convence de ello a los dieciséis.

 _¿Es un sueño? ¿Sólo es un sueño?_

Se cuestiona a los dieciocho. Desde entonces no deja de hacerlo. Sucede que ya está cansado de mentir y prefiere aceptar las cosas como son. Incluso ahora, a sus veinticuatro, sigue soñando con la misma sensación abrasadora del mar. La única diferencia es que ha encontrado nuevos horizontes dentro de ese mismo sueño. Lo que inició como una simple felicidad injustificada ya tiene forma. No se trata de algo, se trata de _alguien_ cuyo nombre aún desconoce, empero, cierta inicial grabada en una esquina de su piel le da esperanzas; una diminuta letra 'V' ubicada en su muñeca derecha.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Notas finales:** ¿Y bien?, ¿qué les pareció?, ¿tienen alguna duda? :)

No sé exactamente cuando publicaré el primer capítulo, pero espero no pase de esta semana or i'll shoot myself (?

Por último pero no menos importante, esto se lo dedico en especial a Mashiro12 porque la loveo demasiado y ella ha sido una de mis principales motivaciones para volver a escribir long-fics.

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!** Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo. Stay Viktuuri Shippers!


	2. I

**I**

El primer paso para llegar a su destino comienza cuando la maestra de ética les da una plática aparentemente innecesaria de lo que es el amor. Lo describe como aquello que te da esa sacudida de felicidad (como la que sentía en su sueño). Aquello que una persona te da porque le importas y quiere hacerte feliz sin importar qué. Algo parecido a lo que sus padres, Minako-sensei y Yuuko le dan, pero un poco diferente. Esta persona no es considerada un familiar tuyo. Tampoco un amigo, pues es más que eso.

Al final, la maestra decide llamarla _alma gemela_. La persona que siempre estuvo destinada a estar ahí para ti. La persona que te entiende, te cuida, te quiere. Sin restricciones ni principios, porque adorará tus cualidades y aceptará tus defectos. El amor que todos merecemos al llegar a este mundo. "Nadie nació para estar solo", comenta la mujer, dando por terminada la conversación con la clase en general.

En cuanto a Yuuri, bueno, Yuuri escucha de las almas gemelas a la edad de nueve –casi diez- años. Sus muñecas están libres de iniciales y su infancia se abastece de nuevos intereses. Ese mismo día, Yuuko no duda en acercársele con un libro recién sacado de la biblioteca. Un encuadernado simple de color caoba, cuyo título, atrapa la total atención del niño.

.

* * *

―…Dependiendo de qué tan fuerte sea la conexión entre las almas gemelas, pueden presentarse casos donde la capacidad de comunicarse se logra a través de los sueños. No hay garantía de que estos se presenten. Sin embargo, no significa que la persona en cuestión no posea un alma gemela, sino que la conexión no es lo suficientemente estable. Debido a esto es que la mayoría de las personas pasan su vida entera sin encontrar a su alma gemela. La razón detrás de la incapacidad para establecer las conexiones, o la debilidad de la misma, sigue siendo una pregunta sin respuesta ―Yuuko toma aire, haciendo una pequeña pausa antes de continuar―. Por el contrario, las personas que consiguen establecer una conexión con su alma gemela experimentarán tres etapas. La primera consistirá en presentar patrones de sueño que les brinde localizaciones donde podrían conocer a su alma gemela. Por supuesto, los sueños son inexactos y confusos gracias a que estos se presentan cuando ambas almas han alcanzado la madurez psíquica para crear la conexión, más no para clarificarla. El momento pleno de una conexión se alcanza hasta llegar a la segunda etapa, la cual abarca…

―Vale, creo que con eso basta por hoy. ¿No lo creen? ¡No estoy entendiendo nada! ―Interrumpe Nishigori antes de soltar un bostezo.

― ¡Oh vamos! ¡Es un tema interesante y el libro se entiende! Yuuri piensa igual, ¿verdad, Yuuri? ―Se defiende Yuuko antes de reprender a Nishigori con la mirada.

―Ah… pues… la verdad, lo encuentro llamativo. Sea verdad o mentira.

― ¿Huh? ¿En serio? ¿Tú también Yuuri? ¡Esas patrañas que nos dijo la maestra no son más que eso! ¡Patrañas! Un invento asqueroso y cursi.

―Ese es tu punto de vista, Nishigori. Nosotros no tenemos la culpa de que seas tan sensible como una piedra. Apuesto que si tuvieras una conexión así…

― ¡Patrañas dije!

.

* * *

― ¿Yuuko? ―Pegunta Yuuri.

La escuela ha concluido y Nishigori ya se ha marchado a casa para entonces.

― ¿Qué pasa Yuuri? ―Contesta su amiga con alegría.

―El libro que sacaste… ya sabes…

― ¡Oh! ¿El de las almas gemelas?

El chico se limita a asentir. La muchacha le responde con una simple sonrisa.

Después, sin decirle nada más, abre el cierre de su mochila, saca el libro y se lo entrega a un muy ansioso Yuuri que no duda en correr hacia su casa, apenas Yuuko desaparece a la vuelta de la esquina, tras despedirse el uno del otro.

.

―…la segunda etapa, la cual abarca la impregnación de piel, se presentará cuando las almas completen su conexión psíquica. Es decir, una letra –la inicial del nombre de pila- aparecerá en la muñeca derecha de las almas gemelas. A partir de este momento, serán capaces de clarificar sus sueños sin problemas. No hay tiempo límite para llegar a esta etapa, pero si puede tardar varios años. Una vez que entre en proceso, las almas gemelas deberán prestar atención a todos los detalles que trascurran durante los patrones. Al tener una conexión estable, la sensibilidad se duplica.

― ¿Qué opina de esto, Minako-sensei?

― ¿Qué opino? ―Medita la mujer sin importarle la interrupción. Brinda una breve sonrisa, chasquea la lengua y dice―. Opino que estoy impresionada con tu habilidad de comprensión lectora. ¿De verdad has entendido todo esto? ¿Yuuko tuvo algo qué ver?

El pequeño siente como sus mejillas adquieren un intenso color rojo gracias al cumplido. Un tímido sí logra escapar de sus labios con tal de responder. Y vaya que es cierto. De no ser porque su amiga le llena las manos de libros en cada oportunidad que tiene, Yuuri no tendría un léxico tan avanzado para su edad.

―Ya veo…

―Bueno. No es tan importante… preferiría saber su opinión de la lectura ―persuade el pequeño, el sonrojo se niega a huir de su rostro.

― ¿Oh? Je, lo siento, Yuuri ―se disculpa Minako entre risas, sorprendida de la decisión con la que Yuuri le pide por dictámenes suyos―. Pero, antes de contestarte, ¿puedo preguntarte algo yo primero?

― _Hmm._

― ¿Todo esto es por ese sueño que tienes cada veinticinco de Diciembre?

.

* * *

Las patrañas son sólo patrañas.

 _(Creo que la situación es muy dulce. Me recuerdas a mí cuando tenía tu edad. Creía que algún día encontraría a mi príncipe azul porque, ya sabes, yo me veía como toda una princesa…)_

 _(Yuuri, nosotros no te juzgamos y tienes todo nuestro apoyo)._

 _(Mari, déjalo ser, todos somos así alguna vez de niños. Eso no tiene nada de malo)._

Los sueños son sólo sueños. El suyo no es una excepción. No importa cuánto lea para aprender de las almas gemelas durante los próximos dos años. No importa cuántas veces se levante las mangas de sus suéteres (todos los días) para ver si hay algún indicio de marca. Llega un punto en el que desea rendirse, pero las navidades continúan acompañadas de imágenes azules, sal de mar y esperanzas inexplicables que lo incitan a prolongar la creencia de algo que no sabe si realmente existe. Los sueños no cesan.

En su cumpleaños número doce rompe a llorar al pedir el típico deseo de cumpleaños. _Es tan_ _vergonzoso_. Todos lo miran con compasión, lo consuelan, le ruegan que no llore en su cumpleaños. El resultado es la típica arma de doble filo pues Yuuri es consolado con katsudon y obsequios, pero no es comprendido.

 _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a mí? Yo no pedí esto. ¡No lo pedí!_

 _._

Sus trece y catorce años son tanto los mejores como los peores. A los trece, su hermana Mari le da la "íntima plática de hermanos" que lo alivia de manera temporal. El mejor regalo que obtiene en ese año, en esa navidad, es un pequeño frasco lleno de las más bellas conchas marinas, extraídas de la playa de Hasetsu –su hogar-, recogidas personalmente por Minako-sensei, quién insiste que las seleccionó todas porque su mente le pidió que lo hiciera sin más.

A los catorce, Yuuko lo introduce a un nuevo hobbie: El patinaje sobre hielo. Claro que Yuuri termina embelesado con el deporte y sucumbe a este sin pensárselo dos veces. Es divertido, es estupendo. El muchacho se encuentra maravillado porque, por primera vez, su mente está ocupada en algo _distinto_. No obstante, en ese mismo año, se fractura su brazo izquierdo cuando intenta hacer un axel doble.

El proceso de curación no es tan malo. Su amiga está ahí para él a pesar de todo. Igual que siempre. Así es como el niño –casi adolescente- se deja llevar por un sentimiento que no tiene nada que ver con su sueño decembrino. Por el contrario, se sincera un poco. Empieza a imaginarse, empieza a desear. Reconoce que Yuuko, a pesar de ser su única amiga, es bastante atractiva (nunca ha dejado de serlo). De este modo, reflexiona lo atenta que es con él, lo buena que ha sido con él en todos sus años de amistad…

… _Yuuko…_

La primera vez que Yuuri Katsuki se da cuenta de un amor similar al predestinado, tiene quince años.

.

* * *

Los sueños son sólo sueños. Los deseos son sólo deseos. Las almas gemelas son cuentos de hadas; ideas realizadas por personas que creen en el romance. Yuuri ya no es una de ellas. Al menos no desde el momento en el que Yuuko acepta convertirse en la novia de Nishigori.

Si bien no siente la misma felicidad de su sueño especial al lado de su amiga, la amistad entre ambos le había parecido suficiente para hacerle olvidar ficciones. En consecuencia, su corazón se rompe en Noviembre.

Deprimirse no es una opción, pero termina sucumbiendo a ella de todas formas. Comer katsudon todos los días, subir de peso… ¿Qué más da? Su deber como amigo, es alegrarse por ellos. ¿No es así?

Con el tiempo lo va a superar. No todo es tan terrible como la fractura del año pasado o la incertidumbre de sueños que tarde o temprano podrían volverse pesadillas. Al menos eso es lo que cree. Gracias a ello, el veinticinco de Diciembre no duda en recibirlo con los brazos abiertos. La cena familiar previa a la fecha es lo de menos, Yuuri se siente _ansioso_ como nunca antes, ansioso de verdad. Desde que se levanta, su mente parece distante. Las imágenes de su sueño viajan hasta darle dolor de cabeza. Como si un martillo le taladrase con fuerza.

 _Es extraño._

Por lo regular, en años anteriores, el sueño jamás se presentaba hasta que el reloj marcaba las doce. Aunque en esos instantes es diferente. Incluso los lentes para atender su vista imperfecta son inútiles.

Por fortuna, el pretender que se encuentra bien no dura mucho. Al cabo de treinta minutos lidiando con el dolor, Yuuri alcanza su límite. Se escabulle a su habitación de la forma más minuciosa posible, sin la oportunidad de llegar a su cama, pues colapsa en el proceso.

.

* * *

Al recuperar la consciencia, descubre que ya no está en su casa.

Casi de inmediato, su nariz se exalta por un aroma específico -el único que percibe su olfato en realidad-, el olor a sal. Posteriormente, abre los ojos de golpe. Su cuerpo, como en todos los sueños pasados, está sumergiéndose, mientras unos cuantos rayos de sol le iluminan el rostro _y… eso es nuevo._ Ya son tantas veces con el mismo patrón que está seguro de que no es un descuido de memorización.

La sensación de calma parece ser más fuerte conforme pasan los minutos dentro del agua. El corazón le late desbocado. Sus brazos se apresuran a moverse por sí solos, colocando sus manos hacia el frente, como si estuvieran esperando algo. La emoción, no la ansiedad, actúan sin permiso.

 _Ok. Esto sí que es nuevo_.

"Yuuri…"

Murmura una voz en la distancia.

 _¿Eh?_

"Yuuri…"

Exaltado por lo disímil del sueño, el adolescente ni siquiera nota cuando sus manos son tomadas por unas más frías, pero cuando lo hace, es demasiado tarde. Todo pasa tan rápido; el escalofrío que le recorre el cuerpo entero cuando cierto objeto _glutinoso_ se enrosca alrededor de su cintura, sus labios entibiándose cuando _alguien_ parece juntar su boca con la de él… y, para rematar, la culminación innata de la placidez cuando el chico abre sus ojos de golpe, solo para encontrarse con unos impacientes y preciosos orbes oceánicos. Los más hermosos que ha visto jamás.

 _Oh._

El tiempo parece detenerse en una fracción de segundo. Al siguiente, todo encaja para Yuuri. Todo se siente bien, se siente _correcto_. Como si su vida tuviese sentido de la nada. _Todo_ gracias a esa bella persona que lo tiene entre sus brazos, lo observa sin pestañear y le dice con la mirada que él se siente igual.

"Oh Yuuri, eres tú…"

.

.

.

* * *

 **N/A:** Ya casi dan las cinco de la mañana pero quería publicar esto (nomearrepientodenada). Gracias por los follows, favoritos y reviews, ¡son un amor! Este capítulo lo terminé más pronto de lo que pensé, todo gracias a ustedes, sinceramente. Y vaya, ojalá les guste esta primera parte. Eso sí, aún queda mucho por contar, no desesperen. El capítulo dos ya está en proceso, and honestly, estoy tan emocionada¡!

Si tienen alguna duda, queja, sugerencia o corrección del texto -porque yo soy una maldita pecadora de cacofonías y palabras omitidas por descuido-, pueden decírmelo sin problemas en reviews o PM.

Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo :)

Stay Viktuuri shippers!


	3. II

Aclaraciones antes de comenzar el capítulo:

1\. Todas las sirenas y tritones, sin excepción, tienen un alma gemela.

2\. Las sirenas/tritones tienen la misma esperanza de vida que los humanos. Esto puede cambiar mediante el uso de pociones mágicas que prolonguen su vida.

3\. Las sirenas/tritones viven en comunidad sin problemas, generalmente son agrupados por clanes dentro de la misma (de poseer uno, de lo contrario, son una simple familia).

4\. Las sirenas/tritones tienen tres temporadas que vivir por año. La temporada de invierno, la temporada de apareamiento y la temporada de primavera. Tanto las sirenas como los tritones, son capaces de concebir.

5\. Cuando la conexión entre las almas se presenta. La mayor de las dos será la primera de enterarse del nombre, localización y físico del alma más joven.

6\. Las sirenas/tritones pueden hablar cualquier lengua humana sin restricciones.

7\. La sirena/tritón que niegue de su alma gemela tendrá una lucha constante entre lo que quiere creer y lo que no se puede cambiar. Sus pensamientos se volverán inconstantes hasta que acepten la existencia de las almas gemelas, o bien, presenten el primer patrón de sueño.

Por ahora, estas son todo lo que necesitan saber. Es probable que surjan más, pero como ya dije antes, se irán aclarando en los siguientes capítulos. No se preocupen. Disfruten la lectura :)

* * *

 **II**

 _Mamá, Papá…_

Cada vez que los recuerda, las lágrimas son contenidas de una u otra forma, pues reconoce que ellos se amaron sin lugar a dudas. Eran conocidos por tener una conexión especial, una muy fuerte. Algo que los tritones sabios llaman 'vinculación sempiterna'. Muchos clanes lo ven como una bendición, otros como una maldición. Viktor ha tenido ambas opiniones.

Pasa que, a veces, en raras ocasiones, la conexión espiritual de las almas gemelas es tan potente, que su centro de vida es básicamente ese individuo. Una vez que las almas se conozcan, su unión será eterna. Pero, si algo le sucede al compañero del otro, el alma –ahora incompleta― caerá en una profunda depresión que conllevará a su propia muerte, o bien, al aislamiento total de otros clanes e incluso de la familia procreada antes de la separación. Se considera inusual porque son más los casos en los que, de perder al alma gemela, los entes incompletos en cuestión, son competentes para encontrar un compañero estable –por lo general, también incompleto- para continuar su vida cotidiana.

Sus progenitores nunca fueron de la mayoría. Se amaron tanto que dolía. Se amaron tanto que fueron capaces de abandonarlo a él. En un día común, a sus siete años, su padre es el primero en marcharse por un descuido que salió demasiado caro. Un coral marino, de naturaleza venenosa que el tritón adulto toca cuando está jugando con su hijo para ver quién es capaz de nadar más rápido.

Su madre, destrozada y convencida de que es una cruel jugarreta del destino, no desiste la sensiblera idea de que el arrebato tiene justificación. Las últimas palabras que le dedica al pequeño tritón antes de marcharse, jamás se borran de su mente.

 _"Mi dulce Vitya, espero que cierto día logres perdonarme. Esto que siento por tú padre no puedo controlarlo. Tengo que marcharme. No olvides que te amo"._

 _Pero a él lo ama más._ De eso se convence Viktor conforme pasa sus primeros años bajo el cuidado de Yakov -un amigo cercano de la familia- poco después de abandonar a su alma gemela Lilia –a quién dice ya no amar- por su hijo, actualmente el hermano adoptivo de Viktor: Yuri. Un tritón rubio, muy pequeño en aquel tiempo para comprender el sistema de las almas gemelas.

Sin embargo, el tritón de cabellos plata y orbes azules sí que lo comprende para su temprana edad, e inducido por el resentimiento típico de la juventud que se estanca en el pasado, termina odiando el tema.

 _No voy a acabar como mis padres o como Yakov. Yo no tengo alma gemela._

 _._

* * *

Le resulta inevitable no reírse cuando recuerda lo que era antes. La fama que se crea de tritón solitario, fácilmente destruida desde el instante que conoce a cierta sirena pelirroja de dones mágicos impresionantes.

 _(Te crees distinto de todos nosotros, ¿no, Viktor? Jeje, siento arruinarte la fiesta. Pero te aseguro que cuando formes el vínculo del que tanto reniegas, todo cambiará para bien)._

Ocurre que Mila es una de las descendientes del clan más antiguo de la gente marina: el clan Babicheva. Sirenas y tritones dedicados a la magia, los cuales se encargan de crear pociones tanto curativas como mortales para la comunidad marina en general. Asimismo, también pueden llegar a predecir el futuro de una sirena o un tritón con tan sólo mirarlos una vez. Lo que los humanos llaman 'mediums' a las personas de su mundo, con esa clase de dotes.

― ¿Te puedo contar algo, Viktor? ―Exclama Mila con alegría.

Su amistad lleva dos años de preservación. Gracias a la sirena, claro está. Viktor aún no sabe si puede llamarla amiga. Pero sí que puede llamarla un fastidio si ella se lo propone.

―No creo que tenga otra alternativa ―ataja el tritón, suspirando mientras espera la respuesta de la chica con una media sonrisa.

―Hace una semana conocí a _ya sabes quién_. Al principio no estaba segura, puesto que aún es pequeño. Más pequeño que tú. Pero luego te vi a ti en su futuro con tal claridad... ¡Lo hubieras visto! ―Empieza a contar, el inconfundible orgullo en cada palabra posee un énfasis intencional.

El rostro de Viktor se vuelve inexpresivo al escuchar a la pelirroja, la determinación en los ojos casi tan azules como los suyos le aterra, ya que en este punto, su primer sueño se ha presentado, pero no ha de querer contarlo, no todavía; en este punto, la antipatía hacia su naturaleza se registra cuestionable, y se contiene para no responder ante la provocación de la sirena.

Puede que todo sea una broma, ¿no?

 _A final de cuentas, él NO tiene alma gemela._

Ese sueño es una tontería que su mente ha creado para atormentar su infancia. Sólo eso.

.

* * *

 _(Vitya, esa terquedad tuya es impresionante. Aunque no importa, no hay manera de rechazar lo que ya está predestinado)._

Mila no deja de ejecutar viajes largos, recordándole, antes de marcharse y después de volver, que no puede esperar a verlo con los estribos al tope de los nervios, a causa de su compañero espiritual.

Viktor, en plena migración de invierno, experimenta los próximos tres esquemas de sueño idénticos al primero. Su ideología sufre el primer golpe y deja de ser tan sólida. El tritón la piensa, la repite _,_ la cuestiona.

 _Yo no tengo alma gemela. (Mentiroso). Yo no tengo alma gemela. (MENTIROSO)._

Mila le narra anécdotas de lo interesantes que son los humanos a los que les instruye clases cuando se lo encuentra, de paso, en la temporada de apareamiento. Viktor, escabulléndose del ambiente que más le apetece evitar, siente la necesidad de prestar atención por primera vez. Yuri los acompaña a ambos porque no se siente dispuesto a ver sirenas y tritones restregándose asquerosamente las aletas a tal grado que simulan ser anguilas revoltosas hambrientas de sexo.

 _Yo no tengo… (mientes, mientes, mientes)._

Mila regresa del último viaje de temporada, portando una letra 'S'.

 _Yo no… (acéptame, acéptame, acéptame)._

Viktor tiene quince cuando es invitado a la boda de Mila y su alma gemela, Sara Crispino. La idea no le desagrada tanto como quiere.

 _Yo… (ama, ama, ama)._

Viktor se vuelve un recolector de conchas marinas a los diecisiete. Algunos de los caparazones terminan adornando su refulgente cabello y otros, son guardados para la posteridad. Mila toma unas cuantas de estas antes de partir a Japón con Sara, sin que el tritón se entere.

 _Acepta._

Viktor, sin percatarse, sonríe más a menudo porque quiere y no porque tiene que hacerlo.

 _Ama._

―Mila. Yo sé que estás ocultando algo. ¿Qué es lo que sabes de Viktor? ―Le pregunta Sara antes de plantar un tierno beso en la mejilla de su compañera.

―No puedo decirte Sara. Es algo involucrado con la magia ―contesta con una risita―. Aunque, si te hace sentir mejor, puedo advertirte de que lo sabrás más pronto de lo que crees.

―Oh, eres la compañera más cruel del Universo, ¿sabías?

―Lo sé _moy zhemchug*_ , lo sé.

.

* * *

Viktor averigua el nombre de su alma gemela a los veinte. Es la sensación más colmada de todas, porque el patrón del sueño ha cambiado tenuemente. La eterna búsqueda dentro de aguas desconocidas obtiene un nombre, un _dueño_. Las palabras brotan de su garganta en forma de un natural japonés y sus oídos escuchan cada sílaba, tomándose su tiempo para saber a quién va a _adorar_.

Una vez que recupera la consciencia, el chico suelta una risa. Su mente piensa por si sola y su corazón lucha por devolver el ritmo normal de su pulso. Ningún rastro de resentimiento es palpable. Viktor ha cambiado por completo. Mila, Sara y Yuri le molestarán, pero les cuenta de todas formas.

 _Oh Yuuri, eres tú._

 _Por fin._ Después de tantos años, por fin logra completar su conexión. El sosiego de su espíritu se encuentra tan feliz, tan completo, tan _orgulloso_. ¿Cómo no estarlo? Su alma gemela, su Yuuri Katsuki es perfecto, el ser más exquisito. ¡Un humano además!

 _Ah, es una lástima. No memoricé todas sus facciones…_

Aunque si memoriza lo nívea que es su piel. _Tan tersa al tacto, podría abrazarlo por el resto de mi vida._ El inigualable matiz azabache que colorea cada una de sus hebras. _Enredar mis manos mientras lo beso sería mi único deseo._ La intensidad de su mirada marrón detrás de esos extraños artefactos. _Su brillo es tan enigmático, cuando sus pupilas se dilatan al verme es tan adorable, lucen preciosas en conjunto con sus pestañas_.

Es gracioso sentirse tan amado de la nada, transcurrido los cinco minutos luego de concluir su primer contacto serio con Yuuri. Si no fuera por la letra 'Y' depositada sobre su muñeca, inconfundible y agraciada a la vista, Viktor pensaría que está loco.

 _Madre, padre. ¿Es por esto que ustedes se fueron?_

No necesita escuchar respuesta alguna. Saberla y entenderla es más que suficiente.

.

* * *

La aceptación de su amor es el principio de muchas cosas. Los sueños felices, la virtud de la paciencia; la capacidad de recordar absolutamente todo el físico de Yuuri para recalcar lo precioso que su humano es. Jamás se cansa de ello. Jamás es suficiente. Cierto es que no puede esperar a conocerlo. ¿Qué pensará cuando se encuentren? ¿Creerá que es tan hermoso como él, con el pelo de un anciano y escamas de pez? Viktor espera que así sea. Quizás él decida conocer el mundo de Yuuri antes de presentarle el suyo. Podrían caminar juntos por la orilla de la playa allá en Japón, después harían…

― ¡Ah! ―Grita de pronto. Una punzada le ha recorrido el área de su muñeca marcada. Seguida de otra, y otra.

 _No._

― ¿Qué… qué diablos…? ―Titubea, silenciándose al dirigir su mirada a su piel lastimada.

La felicidad se rompe.

 _No, no, no. Yuuri…_

Gotas diminutas de sangre empiezan a brotar de la inicial, emergen tan despacio, como un asesinato lento y doloroso -no físico pero sí espiritual- siendo ejecutado.

 _Yuuri... no, no... ¡No!_

Presa del pánico, se deshace en llantos mientras sostiene en alto su muñeca temblorosa con la otra mano, esperando un final que no desea presenciar.

 _Por favor, por favor Yuuri…_

Viktor Nikiforov tiene veintiocho años cuando sufre el _punto de quiebre_ junto con su alma gemela.

.

.

.

* * *

 **(*):** Mi perla.

 **N/A:** Mila es genial, ¿qué no?

Ah, nada como un toque de angustia para balancear todo el fluff ;) *huye por su vida*. No, ya. Hablando en serio, a pesar de lo que leyeron aquí, todo saldrá bien. Créanme. Originalmente iba a ser más trágico pero, todavía me queda corazón ¿?

Esto lo iba a publicar hasta el 31 but no quería darles un año nuevo con angst. Así que esperen una actualización más bonita que esta. Gracias por su apoyo, su retroalimentación me da mucha motivación. Son un fandom adorable. I love you all, de verdad. ¡Nos leemos pronto!


	4. III

**N/A:** ¡Feliz Año Nuevo! Ojalá hayan comenzado muy bien el 2017 y les vaya lo mejor posible el resto del año :) Lamento un poco la demora. Estuve ocupada estas fechas y no pude terminar de escribir este capítulo antes del 31 por lo mismo. No obstante, el capítulo ya está aquí. Espero lo disfruten. Nos leemos abajo.

* * *

 **III**

Los sueños no son sólo sueños. Eso ha quedado claro. Sin embargo, a veces la aceptación no es suficiente.

No es suficiente cuando los padres y hermanos, a pesar de no juzgarte, siguen creyendo que todo será olvidado para bien. No es suficiente cuando Minako-sensei sonríe, por compasión, cada vez que se entera de algo nuevo al respecto de esa persona especial que emerge incontables veces de las aguas para salvarlo de _algo_. Mucho menos lo es cuando Yuuko y Takeshi no esconden su sorpresa al enterarse de que él aún conserva ese libro, leído años atrás cuando eran unos niños.

El segundo paso no es tan fácil. Pero Yuuri cree que lo comprenderán algún día. De esta manera ostenta una solución temporal; aprende a guardar silencio. Por unos cuantos años le parece lo más sensato. Abrir los obsequios en sus cumpleaños previos al veinticuatro resultan más fáciles de sobrellevar con la ausencia de su familia, aunque su vida consista en _pretender_. Así, sus perladas lágrimas se hacen pasar por una reacción natural que el fulgor de la misma promete. En esto último, no estaban tan equivocados. Con su cuerpo recuperado de inconvenientes, Minako-sensei le propone una medida para innovar su patinaje sobre hielo y bajar de peso al mismo tiempo. Una oferta que, en palabras de la mujer "no es una oportunidad que se deja pasar así como así, sería como matar dos pájaros de un solo tiro".

Yuuri acepta sin necesidad de que le insistan. La idea le hace sentirse pertinente porque su mente ya no evita lo inevitable. _Quizás a V le guste verme patinar._

.

* * *

Desde esa Navidad, la vida de Yuuri no ha sido la misma. ¿Cómo iba a serlo? En un momento se siente incompleto y al siguiente tiene el corazón palpitante entre las sienes, con el mundo girando alrededor de esa inicial tan pequeña, tan grande a la vez. Desde esa Navidad, los arduos trabajos de Newton y Einstein se hacen añicos en un dos por tres gracias a Yuuri, quién ya no se siente sostenido por la gravedad, pero si por las emociones no tan simples que siguen creciendo a cada segundo, minuto, mes… año. Emociones que se desbordan cada veinticinco de Diciembre, sin excepción, ni límite. El adolescente japonés aprende nuevos rasgos físicos de la persona que susurra dulcemente su nombre antes de besarlo bajo el agua. Ya no son sólo los ojos de caparazón añil, también son facciones bonitas y hebras de cabello plateado acariciándole el rostro cuando sus labios encajan sin esfuerzo.

 _¿Esto es real?_

Su corazón dice que sí, pero su mente le pide reconsiderar todo. Por desgracia, es algo que no reflexiona de inmediato. La falta de tiempo se vuelve su enemigo con las clases de ballet que Minako-sensei comienza a impartirle tal como le prometió. El esfuerzo, la constancia, todo se vuelve en su contra cada vez que V se cuela a sus pensamientos.

Profesionalmente hablando, es otra cosa. Las clases de ballet son un tormento al principio, no obstante, el muchacho tiene flexibilidad, exceso de estamina y patines nuevos. En adición, Yuuko se vuelve dueña de la pista de hielo pública más grande en todo Hasetsu junto a Takeshi.

Por último -no menos importante-, no hay fracturas para preocuparse. Yuuri es libre de desarrollar sus habilidades en el patinaje con mesura porque tiene todas las posibilidades del universo. Aprender los saltos sin precipitarse, calentar como se debe antes de cada práctica y no faltar a las clases de ballet son su vida rutinaria de los dieciséis a los veinte. En las cinco navidades de estos años se presentan los sueños que el joven atesora en mutismo. V yéndolo a salvar una, y otra, y otra vez. V sonriéndole con la mirada de heliopora azulina, tras pronunciar su nombre como si fuera una letanía. V siendo V. Hermoso, cuestionable, ¿real?

 _¿Es un sueño? ¿Sólo es un sueño?_

Se cuestiona Yuuri a los dieciocho. Desde entonces –desde antes- no deja de hacerlo. Los patines le cuelgan de una mano mientras la otra sostiene un puñado de conchas marinas –las que le regaló Minako en uno de sus cumpleaños-. Sucede que ya está cansado de mentir y prefiere aceptar las cosas como son. Incluso ahora, a sus veinticuatro. La única diferencia es que ha encontrado nuevos horizontes dentro de ese mismo sueño. Lo que inició como una simple felicidad injustificada ya tiene forma. No se trata de algo, se trata de _alguien_ cuyo nombre aún desconoce, empero, cierta inicial grabada en una esquina de su piel le da esperanzas; una diminuta letra 'V' ubicada en su muñeca derecha.

 _¿Quién eres V? ¿Algún día te conoceré?_

.

* * *

En tanto la segunda etapa se presente, las almas gemelas se encontrarán en su estado más vulnerable debido a su conexión espiritual ya completada. Dependiendo del ambiente en el que se desenvuelvan cada una de ellas antes de conocerse, estas pueden llegar a sufrir lo que se llama 'punto de quiebre'.

 _Esto está mal._

Por lo general, las almas tardan en canalizar el orden de sus sueños para revelar la localización donde conocerá a su compañero. En ocasiones, el develamiento puede ser prematuro por varias razones. La más común, anteriormente mencionada, se debe al ambiente natural en el que las almas se desarrollan. Si el ambiente no es el adecuado, y por el contrario, incomoda o no satisface al alma, esta comenzará a buscar una vía de escape a través de lo único que le hace sentir plena; el vínculo espiritual con su compañero.

 _Detente._

Sentirán la necesidad de abandonarse a la conexión en orden de mantenerse "feliz". Forzará el vínculo a tal grado que obtendrá la localización donde encontrará a su alma gemela en uno de sus sueños previos al que originalmente revelaría el lugar.

 _Detente._

A partir de aquí, la estabilidad del vínculo se torna peligrosa. Es verdad que al presentarse la segunda etapa hay una madurez psíquica en el vínculo, sin embargo, toma un par de años más para el revelamiento del lugar por cuestiones emocionales. Es necesario que las almas, una vez que se conozcan, posean unos sentimientos claros y precisos; dispuestos a entregar, sin vacilar, a su pareja. No hay edad precisa para ello porque cada par de almas gemelas es distinta a otra. Lo que hace el 'punto de quiebre' es ofrecer un encuentro prematuro con emociones totalmente inestables, quizás no vacilantes respecto a la conexión afectuosa, pero sí inestables con el entorno que podrían compartir junto a su pareja. El proceso es considerado como una alteración a lo natural.

 _Detente. V, V…_

En consecuencia, las almas gemelas experimentarán dolor físico y emocional. Si una de ellas sufre el punto de quiebre, la otra también será capaz de sentirlo. En casos extremos, el daño es tan grande que las marcas de la conexión se verán afectadas de forma variable. Pueden ser desde agudas punzadas a abundante sangrado.

 ** _Detente._** _No puedes hacerle esto a V._

Entonces entra en vigor el punto de quiebre. Una vez encontrado el lugar de la localización. El alma que provoque el quiebre tendrá dos opciones. La primera -la más difícil-, será resistir los impulsos de buscar a su compañero.

 _V. Oh V. Yo de verdad quiero conocerte._

La última opción requerirá menos voluntad. Con sus deseos a punto de ser concedidos, el alma irá, sin dudas, en busca de su compañero predestinado al lugar del encuentro.

 _Ya no quiero estar aquí._ _ **No quiero. Lo detesto. Te necesito.**_

Pero una vez que se presenta en el lugar, naturalmente, no encuentra a su alma ahí.

 _V… ¿Dónde estás V? Por favor. Por favor. No quiero estar aquí solo._

Finalmente, abrumados por una soledad y falta de entendimiento por la ausencia de su pareja en el punto donde tendrían que conocerse,…

 _Duele, duele, duele. ¡Duele! Por favor, por favor…_

…rompen el vínculo.

― ¡Yuuri! ¡Espera!

.

* * *

No es como si todo lo quisiera deprisa. Mucho menos cuando ya ha llegado tan lejos. Y claro, quizás es uno de los patinadores del montón que de alguna manera alcanzó llegar tan alto con pocos años de preparación. Lo que muchos logran tras el duro trabajo, realizado en toda su vida, Yuuri lo consigue en nueve años. Cualquiera diría que son suficientes. No obstante, para Yuuri nunca es suficiente. Tampoco lo es dentro del patinaje. No cuando consigues llegar a la Grand Prix y terminas último sin dar todo lo que tienes para ofrecer. No cuando no solo te defraudas a ti.

 _(V, perdóname)._

Eventualmente, regresa a Hasetsu. Allí digiere su decepción entre aguas termales –provistas por sus padres, quienes ahora son dueños de un onsen llamado Yutopia. Un claro nombre en honor a él -. Todo ha cambiado mucho desde que se mudó a Detroit (Estados Unidos) para perfeccionar su patinaje. No sólo sus padres han conseguido un negocio que promete estabilidad, Yuuko y Nishigori se han casado y tienes tres hijas –trillizas-. Y Minako-sensei regresa a instruir clases después de haberse dedicado tantos años al bienestar deportivo y artístico de Yuuri.

Antes de saber todo esto, una vez que pisa el aeropuerto de Japón, el muchacho anticipa que las cosas no son las mismas. Nada lo es.

Yuuri no puede evitar sentirse impaciente al cambio. No le desagrada, pero le hace sentirse impaciente, _incompetente_. Mientras todos avanzan, él se estanca. Mientras todos encuentran personas que los comprenden. Él sigue esperando cada veinticinco de Diciembre para tener algo de contacto afectivo. No le molesta, tan sólo le _impacienta_. La 'V' de su muñeca es lo más cercano que tiene como mejor amiga. Basta con observarla unos segundos para olvidarse de su realidad y sentirse feliz, sentirse _entendido_.

Previo a su fracaso desvergonzado, en Detroit, Yuuri pasa noches enteras preguntándose por V. ¿Qué estará haciendo? ¿Dónde vivirá? ¿Sabrá lo impaciente que el chico japonés se encuentra por conocerlo? ¿Estará al tanto de que Yuuri se ha vuelto un patinador que dedica cada una de sus rutinas a él _(solamente a él)_? El silencio que promete guardar le pesa, le _duele_. El libro que lo introdujo a un mundo que sigue sin entender, permanece guardado en lo más profundo de su maleta de viaje. De esta forma, si se ve en aprietos, no duda en buscarlo para calmarse y convencerse de que lo suyo es real. Tan real como la marca impregnada en su muñeca. No es producto de su imaginación. No es un tatuaje como su amigo –y compañero de habitación- Pichit le dice que es. Es una señal de algo _perfecto_.

Sin embargo, _sin embargo_ … _ya no puedo esperar. Ya no quiero esperar más._

El regreso a casa, empeora las cosas. Después de enterarse de las permutas. Sin importar que sus padres se sientan orgullosos de él por todo lo que ha logrado. Sin importar que Minako-sensei le abrace antes y después de recibirlo en el aeropuerto, distante pero afable, para decirle que no es su culpa. Sin importar que Mari le ofrezca un cigarrillo para calmarle los nervios –porque es su hermano menor y a ella le importa-. Sin importar que Yuuko le preste su pista de hielo para entrenar todo lo que quiera. Yuuri ya no puede esperar más. ¿La razón? Un sueño adecuado en la fecha equivocada. El día es demasiado simple para recordarlo. Lo que le provoca el escalofrío al despertar de golpe no es la fecha –nunca lo ha sido-, es el sueño claro, exacto y sospechosamente real –de esos que crees que son predicciones del futuro-. No lo cree de inmediato, pero conforme avanza el día, su mente juega a traerle de ida y vuelta pequeños fragmentos del suceso.

El sueño es el mismo que estuvo reproduciéndose desde lo dieciséis años con un sutil cambio más. Esta vez, el sueño le muestra el lugar de donde se arroja. Uno que no es conocido por él en la realidad, pero sabe en que punto de la playa de Hasetsu se encuentra. La temible revelación le cae como un balde de agua fría.

(Yuuri, cielo, quizás esos sueños tratan de advertirte de algo. No lo sé, ¿quizás no deberías ir al océano? Por precaución cielo, te sugerimos que no te acerques).

Sus padres, antes de darle el consentimiento para marcharse a Detroit, nunca le permiten acercarse al agua por su conexión. Llegaron a creer que era una advertencia de una posible muerte por ahogamiento. O alguna cosa así. Yuuri no la descarta en su momento. Durante toda su vida había crecido con percepciones de la posible existencia de la magia gracias a su familia y la tradición de la misma. Por lo que hacerles caso no fue problema. No hasta que divaga la mente en V y sus pensamientos vuelven a enredarse.

Al despertarse, todo lo que siente es una profunda indignación, una molestia que le hace hervir la sangre al punto de apretar los nudillos y contener las lágrimas.

 _Ellos me mintieron. Ellos saben algo._ _ **Ellos trataron de alejarme de V.**_

Aquella noche decide ir a cenar, el katsudon se enfría en la mesa sin que a él le importe. Su madre intenta persuadirlo para que pruebe bocado, pero al abrir la puerta de su habitación, descubre que su hijo se ha marchado.

El libro favorito del muchacho yace sobre el futón, semiabierto, unas páginas antes de llegar al subtítulo que explica los inconvenientes de lo esencial.

.

* * *

Guiado por el instinto, atraído por la oportunidad de sus sueños volviéndose alcanzables. Delirante por _escapar_ , corre por las calles nocturnas y vacías de Hasetsu, sus pies se mueven por si solos con presteza, impulsados por su excelente condición física, hasta detenerse en su destino. La marca de su muñeca pica un poco, y Yuuri no lo nota porque la vista es tan hermosa, incluso a través de sus lentes, nublados por la brisa salina.

La felicidad acariciándole el pecho es demasiada con cada paso que toma más y más cerca del acantilado, el sonido a olas y gaviotas ruidosas inundan su oído. Ubicado cerca del puerto de la ciudad. _El lugar del encuentro con V.. es aquí_. Al fin lo sabe. Al igual que ya conoce el motivo de su salvación. _V va a salvarme de todo esto_ , _de esta vida. Yo no pertenezco aquí._

Sería cuestión de arrojarse al agua que choca despacio con las paredes rocosas de la vertical de donde el chico casi cuelga como un péndulo, balanceándose gentilmente contra el viento. Entonces V lo rescataría y lo llevaría lejos. Muy lejos. Teniéndose el uno al otro. Yuuri sonríe a la idea. No puede esperar a mecerse un poco más adelante y-.

Abre los ojos con brusquedad –no recuerda en que momento los cerró-. Un violento tembleteo le asalta sus manos y sus pies al punto de volverse dolor. Dolor de verdad que se acumula sin piedad en la muñeca derecha, justo en el centro en el que cierta marca se tiñe de rojo. De este modo se da cuenta del caos que reina en su mente.

 _Detente. Detente. Detente. No puedes hacerlo esto a V. ¿Qué haces?_ _ **Aún no es tiempo**_ _, retrocede. **RETROCEDE**_ _ **.**_

El dolor se torna insoportable, sus orbes marrones viajan, -con miedo y terror- hacia la muñeca. Mordiéndose el labio para no gritar, llorando -sangrando- en silencio.

 _Tengo que moverme. **Tengo que moverme.**_

Pero el cuerpo no le responde, por el contrario, continua inclinándose hacia adelante. El pánico lo enmudece.

 _¡No!_

― ¡Yuuri! ¡Espera! ―grita una voz femenina más cerca de lo que cree.

Desea indagar cuando es tarde. Ya que, al darse cuenta, sus pies han dejado de sentir la superficie blanda de la arena, iniciando una trágica caída que amenaza con hacerle trizas su vida. Las lágrimas le empañan por completo la vista, sus lentes cuelgan de la punta de su nariz y el dolor afilado de su mano derecha no le ayuda de mucho para notar que ha dejado de caer demasiado pronto.

―V… V… ―exclama, entrecortado.

―Yuuri. Sssh, Yuuri. Joder, eso estuvo cerca. No te preocupes. Tranquilo… ―murmura la misma voz de antes, atropellada y con un acento japonés lo suficiente inteligible.

 _Huh… ¿todo está bien?…_

Colapsa casi al instante, su cuerpo siente el tacto de la arena acumulada en los peñascos por segunda vez. Tres metros lejos de la punta rocosa que emprende viajes sin retorno al océano azul. Tan azul como los ojos de V que tanto adora ver con alivio, justo antes de que todo se vuelva negro.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Notas finales:** Pff, esto fue duro. Pero quedé satisfecha con el resultado. Yuuri no hizo nada mal y no puedo esperar para darle el amor que se merece con su V ;-; Apuesto a que ya saben quién salvo a Yuuri ¿eh?

Este capítulo es un poco más largo que los anteriores so, ojalá les haya parecido genial ;) Les sugiero se preparen porque el encuentro oficial de estos dos está muy cerca. (¡Por fin!).

¿Ya les dije que los amo? vale, le paro a las cursilerías. Pero yo siempre aprecio que me apoyen. Ustedes son maravillosos. Por cierto, debido a que, como casi siempre me pasa, la trama me ha resultado más extensa de lo planeado, por lo que he decidido añadirle un capítulo más (aparte del epílogo, por supuesto). Así que esto se convierte en un five-shot *cejas, cejas, codazo*. Qué estén muy bien todos. Nos leemos la próxima actualización :)


	5. IV

**IV**

No recuerda en que momento pierde la consciencia. Pero no es algo de mucha importancia porque, cuando abre los ojos -temerosos de encontrarse con hechos inaceptables para el resto de su vida-, su sorpresa es grande al notar la ausencia de dolor (los efectos secundarios del punto de quiebre). Lo único que es capaz de sentir es la superficie suave de una roca llana, junto a oleadas de consuelo aventurándose por los músculos de su cuerpo. No hay indicios de olor a sangre tampoco. Es ahí cuando toma el coraje necesario para inspeccionar, con sus propios ojos, la situación actual. Lo que descubre a continuación, le llena de un profundo regocijo.

A escasos centímetros de las líneas grabadas de su marca, hay granos de arena gruesa. No obstante, no hay nada de heridas abiertas, nada de punzadas provocadas por la sal marina, nada que condene una vida solitaria y vínculos rotos. Tan sólo blando sablón que adorna, cariñosamente, el borde de la 'Y'.

 _Eso significa…_

― ¡Viktor! ¡Al fin despiertas! ―Prorrumpe una animada voz, antes de sentir pinchazos de dedos contra las escamas de su cola.

― _Hmm_ ―medita el tritón, entrecerrando los ojos, en un intento por averiguar quién está con él―. Oh, eres Sara ―presume cuando su vista por fin se esclarece.

―Jeje, ¿quién más? ―Las picaduras se detienen―. Oye, ¿cómo estás? –Pregunta más seriamente. Los ojos violetas de la sirena centellean de cautelosa curiosidad.

―Creo… que estoy bien ―dice con calma. Su cabeza apoyada sobre la cómoda piedra parece contribuir a su estado.

― ¡Menos mal! Eso estuvo cerca, ¿eh? No tenía idea de que era posible sobrevivir al punto de quiebre… ―aborda la sirena, callándose casi al instante cuando Viktor la mira sin parpadear.

―Sara ―murmura el tritón, su mente ya no está tan enajenada para no darse cuenta de algunas cosas que podrían ser la clave de una explicación fundamental― ¿En dónde está Mila?

.

* * *

―Vaya, ¿en serio este tipo es el complemento del idiota de Vi-…? ―empieza a decir una voz selecta.

― ¡Ssh! Lo vas a despertar ―impide otra persona. El tono femenino es identificable.

― ¡Se supone que venía a acompañarte a tus tontas clases, vieja bruja! ―Insiste el contrario.

Al parecer, la primera voz le pertenece a un niño -quizás un adolescente- lo suficientemente ruidoso para hacerle abrir los ojos a Yuuri, quién ahora ya no está cerca del acantilado. A decir verdad, no sabe en dónde se encuentra. Resulta bastante obvio por la escasez de ruidos típicos de la playa. Además de que, debajo de él, la sensación de acolchonado es evidente.

―Oh vamos…

―Ya despertó ―ataja nuevamente la voz masculina.

Yuuri deja de respirar un momento.

― ¡Yuuri! ¡Hola! ¿Cómo estás?, ¿cómo te sientes?, ¿no te duele algo? ―Exclama la muchacha demasiado animada, agitando los brazos frente a la nublada visión del pobre japonés.

―Déjalo respirar bruja, apenas abrió los ojos.

Mentalmente, Yuuri le agradece al chico quejoso. Después –al intentar sentirse menos alterado-, se lleva ambas manos al rostro –descubriendo de paso que sus lentes no los lleva puestos-, tallándose con fuerza para lograr aclararse la vista. Requiere de una ardua insistencia, pasando las manos encima de los ojos varias veces, hasta que lo consigue. Y cuando por fin echa una ojeada a sus acompañantes, su confusión se acrecienta.

Tal como sospechaba, son dos personas. La primera se trata de un chico rubio –cuya parte del pelo le cubre el ojo izquierdo- con tez pálida, ojos verde brillante y aspecto delgado. La segunda es una chica de mirada azul enérgica, su piel es un poco más avivada que la del chico y posee cabello de color rojo intenso, el cual le llega a la altura de los hombros.

― ¿Qué sucede? ¿Dónde estoy? No… no entiendo nada ―explica, poniendo todo de su parte para que su voz no tiemble por culpa de la incertidumbre.

―Es normal, Yuuri. Tranquilo, ¡estás en mi casa! ―Conforme lo dice, una sonrisa se va formando en el femíneo semblante― Yo soy Mila. Y este pequeño pescadito de acá-

― ¡No soy un pescadito! ―Gruñe el chico.

Mientras discuten, Yuuri voltea a todos lados para comprobar que, en efecto, se encuentra en una casa que es básicamente miles de paredes tapizadas en azul y rojo. Los muebles son de madera que parece recién lustrada y la comodidad de su cuerpo se debe a que había permanecido acostado encima de un sofá –muy enorme, por cierto. Los tres caben sin problemas en éste- que hace juego con todo el color vibrante del lugar.

― ¿Me dejas terminar? ―Exige la chica (Mila), lanzando a su acólito un atisbo lejos de lucir enojado –pero si algo burlón-. Luego hay ausencia de respuesta verbal, pero es bien recibido el suspiro de insatisfacción―. Gracias. Él es Yuri. ¿No es lindo? Los dos se llaman igual ―termina, aplaudiendo sin ocultar la… ¿alegría?

 _Preferiría llamarlo una extraña coincidencia._

―Eh… lo siento… yo sigo sin entender…

― ¡Oh dulzura! Lo sabemos, lo sabemos ―concede Mila, asintiendo con la cabeza como si se estuviera disculpando.

― ¿Lo saben? ―No puede evitar preguntarlo. Yuuri quiere pensar que quizás es un sueño. Tal vez si saltó del acantilado y ya está muerto. ¿No?

―Así es. _Cierto chico_ nos dijo eso.

― ¿Cierto chico? ―Escudriña sin pensar por segunda ocasión. Aunque no lo nota, la curiosidad repentina y suspicaz, le controla sin restricciones.

―Jeje, sí. ¿Quieres ver algo divertido? ―Responde la joven.

La sonrisa reaparece en su expresión al notar el cambio del chico. De esta manera, colocando su brazo en una posición para que sea inspeccionado, alzándose una de las mangas de su blusa justo antes de que el embrollado chico pueda preguntarle más cosas, Mila no se pierde ni un momento de la reacción anticipada por ella.

―Tú… tú tienes… ―flaquea Yuuri, examinando cada detalle característico de la muñeca postrada. Sus últimos intentos de creer que está soñando, se desvanecen en un parpadeo.

Porque Yuuri ya no está para mentirse –se recuerda-. Mucho menos cuando una marca idéntica a la suya es presentada frente a sus ojos, así nada más. Solamente que la letra ostentada en la misteriosa muchacha es una 'S'.

― ¡No sólo yo! ¡El pequeño Yuri también! ―Contesta eufórica. Tomando de improviso, con una velocidad _inhumana_ , el brazo derecho del muchacho rubio, quién se deshace del agarre con la misma rapidez.

― ¡Vete al diablo, anciana! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ―Suelta disgustado. Aferrando su mano izquierda alrededor de la muñeca derecha como si su vida dependiera de ello.

―No seas tímido. Todos aquí tenemos nuestras marcas. Viste la del adorable Yuuri, lo justo es que tú también se la muestres ―exhorta la chica, sin ninguna pizca de duda en su voz maliciosa, conforme toca con el dedo índice la mano que cubre la muñeca derecha del rubio.

― ¡SUÉLTAME! ―Advierte. Para entonces, Mila se está abalanzado (literalmente) sobre él. Sus manos toman casi con brusquedad las del otro Yuri, obligándolas a separarse ― ¡SUÉLTAME TE DIGO! ¡AGH!

 _Por lo que parece, se llevan bien._

―Jeje, ¿ves, Yuuri? ―Expone la muchacha momentos más tarde, cuando vence el forcejeo con el chico.

Mostrándole la adelgazada mano con la palma extendida hacía arriba, los ojos de Yuuri se mantienen centralizados al presenciar una diminuta inicial en forma de 'O' sobresalir de la traslúcida piel.

―Entonces, ustedes dos… ―articula, frotándose los ojos que han vuelto a empañarse. Sin ayuda de sus lentes, mantener la vista despejada es tarea difícil.

―Sí, querido. Somos como tú. Aunque tengo mis dudas respecto a ti.

― ¿A mí?

 _Así que, a pesar de no ser distinto de los demás como creía, ¿sigo siendo raro?_

―Verás, no quiero anticiparte nada. Como habrás leído en el libro que te di, seguramente…

― ¿Libro?

 _Ugh, mi cabeza…_

―Vieja, deja de abrumarlo con cosas que no comprende todavía.

 _Gracias de nuevo, otro Yuri._

―Pfft, ¡vaya lío! De verdad que tengo muchas preguntas por hacerte. Aunque, ya es bastante con haber sobrevivido al punto de quiebre. Sería justo dejarte descansar.

― ¿Punto de quiebre?

Yuuri de verdad siente que la cabeza va a explotarle, cree que quizás el caer por el acantilado no hubiera sido tan malo.

―Lo que pasó hace rato cerca de la playa. Eso no es normal, Yuuri. Corriste mucho peligro y no sólo tú, también esa persona especial para ti.

―Bruja, detent-

 _¿¡V?!_

― ¿V? ¡¿V está bien?! ¿Ustedes lo conocen? ¿Cómo…? ―Farfulló sin dudarlo esta vez, la sola mención le había exaltado más de lo que ya.

―Creo que voy a vomitar ―profiere Yuri dos, sacando la lengua para mostrar su desagrado.

Después se levanta del sofá. En su rostro se aprecia lo incómodo que se siente, casi como si realmente quisiera a vomitar. Entonces, suelta un simple "tsk", y con eso, se retira de la sala.

 _¿Eh?_

― ¡Oh, qué adorable! ¡Todavía ni sabes su nombre! Cielo, tranquilo. V está a salvo. ¡Lo hiciste bien! ―Lo felicita Mila, haciendo caso omiso de que el chico rubio los haya dejado solos.

―Pe-pero… ―conforme intenta articular algo, no puede evitar sonrojarse ― ¿Qué va a pasar ahora?

Un deje de vacío y necesidad por averiguar más -por entender más-, lo atormenta. Lo que esas dos personas saben y no pueden contarle al parecer es difícil –no imposible- de sobrellevar. Por eso, la decepción aflora al escuchar la respuesta de su anterior pregunta.

―Nada. Tendrás que volver a esperar, como lo has hecho en años anteriores ―medita la chica, llevándose la mano al ondulante cabello, mirando hacia el techo.

― ¿No puedes explicarme nada? ―Trata de persuadir. No sabe si el corazón le late de ansiedad o resignación.

Mila vuelve a mirarle, mostrándole una pequeña sonrisa compasiva. Yuuri piensa que no agregara nada más e intuye que es el momento adecuado de irse para tratar de digerir todo lo que le ha ocurrido durante todo un día, en la comodidad de su cama.

―No será necesario ―pronuncia la muchacha de repente, ensanchando la sonrisa previa ―. Has esperado _suficiente_ , yo sólo vine a hacer lo que ya estaba predestinado ―termina, sus dientes siguen luciéndose con un aire triunfal y privado.

 _¿Predestinado?_

― ¿Por qué? Yo no entiendo ―masculla Yuuri. Lo dice más para sí mismo que para Mila.

―Confía en mí ―le alienta la chica, y su voz suena tan segura ―. Estás a punto de saberlo todo ―sentencia como si ella ya lo supiera ―. Ahora, ¿deseas alguna bebida? ¿O prefieres qué te acompañemos a casa?

Yuuri, pese a sus inseguridades, aceptando la hospitalidad de esa extraña, le cree un poco.

 _._

* * *

Ha transcurrido una semana desde aquel encuentro con esos dos extraños que irrumpieron en su vida durante un momento crucial. Salvándolo de algo terrible. Y por si fuera poco, gracias a razones desconocidas por él, ellos saben de su conexión con 'V' porque tienen una similar con otras personas.

 _Todo es tan raro._

Su familia parece inmutable. Actúa como si nada hubiera pasado. No hay nada de preguntas que cualquiera hubiera formulado "¿A dónde fuiste?", "¿dónde estuviste?", "¿con quién anduviste?". Inclusive su madre está más atenta de él. Preguntándole de su bienestar –todavía más de lo acostumbrado-, mimándolo con doble ración de katsudon en cada oportunidad que tiene, preparándole baños especiales con sales que lo relajan en los baños termales de Yutopia…

Claro que no todo termina ahí, también su padre parece cambiado de actitud, pues no desaprovecha los momentos de la comida y cena para alentarlo a que intente patinar otra vez. "Estoy seguro de que Yuuko y Takeshi te recibirán sin dudarlo".

No obstante, Yuuri no desiste a la idea de mantenerse alejado del hielo.

Al transcurrir dos semanas, en un intento de desvanecer tan siquiera un poco la irresolución, y al repasar lo que cierta chica pelirroja le ha dicho antes de irse, emprende una lectura constante hasta asegurarse de terminar la última página del encuadernado que lo ha venido acompañando desde su infancia.

 _(Yuuri, escúchame, es probable que recuerdes algunas cosas que te hagan sentir vulnerable. Esas cosas son los motivos que te orillaron a querer cometer el punto de quiebre. Si recuerdas algo que te haga sentir enojado a tal grado de querer volver a buscar a V. Te sugiero que resistas y las ignores si puedes. Por lo regular, son recuerdos fomentados en suposiciones inciertas, producto de la imaginación. En cualquier caso, espero volver a tiempo para ayudarte si hace falta. Por favor, lee el resto del libro)._

.

* * *

Cuando menos se lo cree, ya faltan dos días para cumplir veinticinco -largos- años. La culminación del segundo paso, el recorrido propuesto casi ha llegado al final. Sus padres siguen con sus descomunales atenciones, pero él ya se ha acostumbrado y no le molesta en realidad. Se mantiene bastante ocupado atendiendo el onsen, corriendo de un lado a otro con toallas y jabones para los clientes. Siendo sincero, es un ambiente que le resulta agradable, le hace sentirse cercano a su familia. A todo en general -ese todo que perdió cuando se fue a Detroit para intentar alcanzar sueños que son sólo eso-. Es extraño, pero es como si estuviera aprovechando el entorno. Probablemente el apoyo innato de su familia pese a sus fracasos. Algo que no había notado antes. _Sí, es agradable._ Concluye.

El libro ha sido terminado el veintiocho de Noviembre por la mañana. Su cabello aún está enmarañado y los lentes -los de emergencia cuyo armazón es negro- siguen encima de la cómoda cuando su mamá entra a su habitación, sosteniendo entre sus manos, lo que parece ser una carta.

―Yuuri, buenos días. ¿Dormiste bien?

―Hmm, sí, gracias. ¿Sucede algo?

No hay respuesta inmediata. No es necesaria. La manera en que su madre lo observa tras preguntar lo último, como si estuviera disculpándose o tuviera miedo de él, es suficiente para confirmarle que, en efecto, algo sucede.

 _Confía en mí. Estás a punto de saberlo todo._

.

* * *

( _Debes de tener cuidado con eso Viktor. La conexión es delicada. Es extremadamente raro que las almas gemelas entre humanos y tritones suceda. Dudo mucho que sepa siquiera lo que eres y la impresión que le darás cuando lo descubra. ¿Qué hay de la marca? ¿Ya ha aparecido?_ )

 _(Lograron completar su conexión, no tomará mucho para que estén listos para conocerse)._

Es verdad que Viktor se siente abrumado por la excesiva ayuda de Mila. Sin embargo, el haber sobrevivido el punto de quiebre gracias a ella, no es algo que reclamar. Ya habría tiempo de pedir todos los detalles que la sirena se negó a darle cuando regresó a restregarle en la cara que su alma gemela se encuentra a salvo y es muy precioso.

 _(Vitya, ya te lo he dicho antes. Tienes que ser paciente. Ya aguantaron demasiado. Dale tiempo al tiempo. No puedes apresurar nada)._

Maldita sea, por supuesto que no quiere perderlo. Yuuri es lo _único_ que le queda y quiere. Por eso espera como su amiga le dice. Dejaría pasar los celos, dejaría pasar todo, pues tenía cosas más importantes como pensar en…

 _Yuuri._ Se quita una concha multicolor del cabello.

 _Yuuri Katsuki._ Prosigue a quitarse otra.

 _Yuuri Katsuki Nikiforov._ Y otra.

 _Yuuri… ¿Nikiforov?_ Hasta quedarse con ninguna.

Riendo para sí mismo, acepta de buen agrado como se escucha el nombre de su compañero junto a su apellido. _Yuuri Nikiforov entonces._ Aprueba incontables veces porque la sangre le hierve de orgullo cada vez lo que hace.

―Yuuri Niki-

 _Viktor._

― ¿Eh? ―Inquiere en voz alta. Esperanzado de que nadie ha venido a visitarlo –a tan altas horas de la noche además- y haya pronunciado su nombre.

 _Viktor._

Su corazón se detiene.

 _Yuuri._

El pulso se le acelera.

 _Viktor._

Y la marca de su muñeca le cosquillea placenteramente.

No hay equivocación, no hay nada más que dudar. La situación no es cuestionable, es perfecta. Lo presiente.

 _Yuuri, ¿ya casi es hora?_

.

.

.

* * *

 **N/A:** YAAAAAAAS. Por fin chicos, lo mejor ya se viene. Este capítulo ha sido el más difícil de escribir. Es realmente frustrante cuando se tiene la trama pero, al momento de escribirla no la sientes tan bien como creías. Es por eso que me tarde por quitar y poner, quitar y volver a poner, lol. Una disculpa. Algunas cosillas siguen por ahí sueltas, pero el último capítulo y el epílogo serán lo mejor, se los prometo. Pondré todo de mi parte para eso.

Como siempre, gosh, muchas gracias por los reviews, follows y favoritos. Nunca les podré agradecer completamente como se debe, les mando abrazos virtuales a cada uno de ustedes.

Por cierto, según yo revise todo miles de veces, pero conociéndome, seguro dejé algo raro por ahí. Si notan algún error, por favor díganme, agradezco con creces cuando me leen y de paso me corrigen si hace falta.

¡Nos leemos!


	6. V

**V**

 _Yuuri, ¿ya casi es la hora?_

¿Cuántas veces lo había imaginado antes? El momento parecía llegar nunca y ahora, ese maravilloso eco, proveniente de la mítica voz de su compañero, no deja de resonar en sus oídos. Es casi como si tuviera a Yuuri a su lado, susurrándole cada letra de su nombre cual letanía sagrada.

 _Yuuri. Yuuri. Te necesito ya._

La entusiasmada marca de su muñeca parece coincidir con sus pensamientos a la perfección. Cada esquina, cada borde impregnado en su piel, no dejan de palpitar deliciosamente.

 _Es hora. Ya es hora._

Jamás ha movido las escamas tan rápido en toda su vida. Cosa que comprende sin chistar porque nada fue tan importante durante su pasado. ¿Qué más daba? Ahora todo tiene sentido. La posibilidad de aceptar lo inevitable al alcance de sus manos. Lo que jamás creyó vislumbrar parece desmenuzarse sin ningún remordimiento. Si bien ya no tiene más problemas con su naturaleza, la existencia de Yuuri la había llegado a creer un mito. Un truco de magia creado por Mila con el fin de fastidiarlo. Pensamientos estúpidos, por supuesto. Ella no es tan cruel, ¿verdad? _Claro que no._ No por nada se había tomado la molestia de ayudarlo con regaños y consejos. Incluso esa tarde, antes de partir, despedirse no le vino nada mal. "Quizás vuelva, Mila. Quizás no".

Evidentemente ella no le cree, pero le desea suerte de todas formas, lo rodea con sus brazos en un gesto que casi provoca un dramático cambio de color en la cola del tritón; de azul electrizante a un morado pulpo espantoso (en términos de Viktor). Por fortuna, tal tragedia no sucede. Sin embargo jura que aún escucha las risitas cantarinas de la pelirroja, horas después de marcharse. Risitas burlonas, risitas profesando dos sencillos nombres acompañados de complementos ¿sugerentes?

 _—Viktor y Yuuri. Viktor y Yuuri, sentados en un árbol…_

 _— ¿Sentados en un árbol? ¿Qué rayos es un árbol?_

 _—Está bien si no lo entiendes. ¡Cuando conozcas a Yuuri, asegúrate de preguntarle!_

Oh sí, seguro es otra broma de Mila. Aunque se sienta cansado de sospechar siempre. En especial cuando la sirena le entrega el curioso artefacto de plástico azul, vislumbrado en sus sueños con Yuuri, alegando que es una pertenencia del mismo. "Una muy necesaria para su encuentro". Viktor le cree a medias.

 _De verdad espero que no sea una broma._

Por otro lado, el juego le ha despertado la curiosidad. La tonada es incitante, divertida. Necesita saber el trasfondo, y como su memoria no es del todo buena, decide cantar lo mismo todo el trayecto hasta memorizarla. Conforme el viaje se alarga, la ansiedad incrementa y cierta marca parece palpitar con más fuerza a cada kilómetro de agua recorrida. Ahí es donde sabe que la curiosa canción le ha venido bien. Lo ayuda a no pensar tanto… o más bien, le es útil para pensar menos. De esta forma no se desconcentra en su objetivo, uno que simplemente sabe por instinto.

 _Necesito llegar al amanecer. Yuuri, espera por mí._

Así, sin dar más rodeos, con veintiocho años, Viktor Nikiforov se entera de que Yuuri Katsuki, el compañero predestinado para él, se ha enterado de su nombre. ¿La razón? Un trozo de papel blanco, cuya tinta ha sido escrita con intenciones de amor sincero, amor materno, inclusive paterno. Amores tan sólidos como el de las almas gemelas.

.

* * *

Y no cabe incertidumbre cualquiera. En la vida de alguien siempre hay 'detonantes' para beneficiar o perjudicar. En Yuuri, los detonantes resultan beneficiosos, pero no es fácil descubrirlos o aceptarlos. Algo normal, pues la propia vida se trata de eso. Los sueños no son solo sueños si se lucha por volverlos realidad. Las dificultades nunca dejarán de estar ahí. A veces ni siquiera son problemas externos o enemigos concretos. No. A veces es mucho peor. A veces, el enemigo es uno mismo. Esa es otra cosa que el joven adulto continúa aprendiendo a lo largo de su existencia.

Más no se niega la idea de que, al principio, los célebres detonantes son una especie de umbrales tentadores. Unos que parecen señalarle el camino correcto a lo predestinado, ese del que tanto hablaba Mila (dónde quiere que este ahora). Dicho camino parece presentar mejorías. Naturalmente, el muchacho siente miedo. Miedo de la verdad, del futuro, y de todo en general. El pasado aún le pesa. El presente lo orilla al deseo de esconderse debajo de sus sábanas, así evita entrenamientos dedicados a una profesión atlética, bastante pérdida, excesivamente mediocre.

Evita su curiosidad tanto como puede. Ignora las molestias de su muñeca estampada con la virtuosa caligrafía de la magia. No obstante, como ya también se ha dicho antes, las cuestiones ya sobrepasan sus deseos de evasión. La ausencia de Mila, el libro escondido debajo de la almohada - resguardando un separador en la página 43-, y la privilegiada hoja tamaño carta a medio doblar, escondida en uno de los cajones pertenecientes a la mesita de noche; son, ni más ni menos, un cóctel de detonantes preparados para hacerlo estallar en diligentes emociones.

El primero, (el más importante), sucede con esa conversación que, si bien es corta, se basta de cinco minutos para provocar la mar de dudas en el pobre chico.

—Considéralo un regalo de cumpleaños. —Es todo lo que su madre le dice, medio apoyando la mano en el pomo de la puerta unos instantes antes de reducir la distancia entre ella y su hijo.

―Mamá, si es dinero por lo de ayudarte en Yutopia, no tienes…

―No es nada de eso. —Insiste, depositando con dulzura el trozo de papel entre sus manos. La sonrisa recelosa no ha abandonado su gentil rostro.

De pronto, el aire se torna demasiado tenso a pesar del aura tan cálida que desprende Hiroko Katsuki. El peso del mundo se halla encima de las manos de Yuuri, con el inconfundible aroma a tinta fresca y papel recién usado.

―Falta un día —contradice con la voz ausente, como quién no quiere la cosa. No obstante, sus manos se aferran al presente.

Entonces, el primer indicio de cambio se presenta en su muñeca. Un exiguo palpitar del que Yuuri no se percata, pues es demasiado breve e insignificante y sus dudas en ese momento son muy grandes para tomarle importancia a ese detalle. Después de todo, los palpitares en esa zona no son algo nuevo para él.

―Un regalo adelantado —murmura Hiroko, con ese tono determinado que su hijo conoce a la perfección.

―De acuerdo. Gracias. —Acepta, derrotado.

No hay lugar a discusiones. Ninguno de los dos es fan de las peleas familiares. Con esto, Hiroko enuncia las palabras que le hace descartar el 'detalle'.

―Me agradeces luego, antes de _irte_.

El aire se ha vuelto difícil de respirar mientras un escalofrío recorre la espalda del chico.

― ¿Irme? —Inquiere, enarcando una ceja. Ya no sabe cómo sentirse al respecto.

La preocupación se ha vuelto más evidente. Su madre lo sabe, seguramente lo percibe en su expresiva mirada. Por eso lo abraza en silencio, brindándole palmaditas en la espalda en ese típico gesto indicador de que no tiene por qué temerle a algo.

―Después de ver lo que hay dentro, no dudarás en irte, cielo. Sin embargo, estaré bien con eso.

 _(Confía en mí. Estás a punto de saberlo todo)._

 _Mila, ojalá estuvieras aquí._

.

* * *

Después del primer detonante, el segundo se acciona con impaciencia. Sin piedad o tacto. El tiempo parece encontrarse tan cansado como Yuuri para develar sucesos que ya están arreglados.

Días atrás, antes de darse cuenta, el libro obsequio se convierte en su mejor amigo. Un consejero. Un calmante. Más calmante que consejero, la verdad. El asunto es que Yuuri no puede dejar de leerlo. Engulle las páginas cual ávido lector deseoso de saber más. Las lecturas son constantes. Pero, al terminar de leer las conclusiones, la duda sigue siendo la peor de sus enemigos. ¿Y sí al final de todo, lo dicho acerca de las almas gemelas no es cierto? ¿Y sí nada está comprobado?

El mismo libro parece gritarle a los cuatro vientos que está pensando de más (otra vez) respecto al contenido. Su estructura, por extraña que sea, se asemeja a un libro científico con pequeños nexos de fábulas míticas que consideran a las almas gemelas como un hecho comprobado por la mismísima ciencia –no obstante, no hay ningún indicio de fuentes de autoridad-. Resulta inquietante, ya que la autora lo aborda con tanta seguridad…

 _Aunque vamos, no es como que tú creas en cosas cien por ciento razonables._

Tras soltar un suspiro, dirige su mirada hacia el cajón donde yace guardada la carta no leída de su madre, preguntándose en silencio qué habrá querido decirle antes de abandonar su habitación aquella mañana. Lo reflexiona por unos segundos, pero eso le causa un ligero dolor de cabeza. Entonces, buscando despejarse, suelta un segundo suspiro y cierra los ojos, auto convenciéndose que no es nada grave y está pensando demasiado por nada. Asiente dos veces con la cabeza, muy convencido de lo último.

Finalmente, avanza en dirección a su cama para tomar el libro debajo de su almohada, apenas rozando el encuadernado con la yema de los dedos.

— ¡Agh! —Gime de repente.

El libro cae al suelo, la mitad de éste es visible porque el resto termina debajo de la cama mientras Yuuri coloca su mano alrededor de la marca en su muñeca, la cual sufre una palpitación veloz lo suficiente intensa para provocarle un cierto cosquilleo _casi_ doloroso. Sus brazos tiemblan de miedo, esperando lo peor cuando alza su muñeca en alto para contemplarla.

Por tercera vez en el día suelta un suspiro, solo que esta vez es uno de alivio al notar la marca intacta, sin indicios negativos como la última vez. Lo sabe sin más.

—Estoy bien.

 _Estamos bien._

Cuando se siente más calmado, prosigue a acuclillarse para tomar el libro del suelo. Faltan dos o tres horas para ayudar en el onsen, por lo que desea aprovechar su tiempo libre en lo único que le da consuelo en días tan difíciles. Algo sencillo por hacer. Algo que no sucede, pues sus ojos capturan los patines de hielo ocultos bajo su cama con una intención acusatoria. La mano que sujeta el libro se afloja por sí sola y Yuuri no mueve ni un solo músculo. Permanece arrodillado, con la mirada fija en el brillo proveniente de las cuchillas incrustadas en los patines. Intensas, plateadas, desgastadas. El muchacho se había olvidado de que ahí estaban. Y de repente, el escenario se vuelve sugerente. Los patines inundan su campo de visión sin que el miedo o la decepción intervengan para recordarle que el ya expiró para patinar sobre hielo.

Su marca palpita por tercera vez, y la sensación es más efímera, más gentil.

 _(¿Recuerdas todas esas veces qué patinaste por V?)_

.

* * *

Yuuko, sin importar lo estupefacta que se muestra ante su inesperada aparición, lo recibe con los brazos abiertos cuando le pide permiso para usar su pista de patinaje. La temperatura fría le trae recuerdos de sus competencias. Los agudos nervios que sentía, los intentos de Celestino, su coach, para calmarlo antes de realizar sus rutinas… todo lo siente lejano, y en efecto, así es para él. Su carrera de patinador artístico nunca fue la gran cosa. El único motivo por el que le interesaba el patinaje comenzó por su amiga, a los catorce años, como un pasatiempo común, luego se volvió un medio para no engordar por los incontables katsudones que comía al mes. No quedaba más. O eso pensaba, después V lo animaría a su modo. Años más tarde, en cada competencia internacional, cada vez que intentaba sus saltos, se concentraba en la enigmática mirada añil que siempre observaba en cada sueño de cumpleaños. Jamás se lo mencionaba a Celestino, pero la técnica que utilizaba para calmarse las ansias consistía en eso. Pensar en V.

Aún preso de los recuerdos, Yuuri se dedica a dar vueltas en la pista sin intentar nada todavía. Lo único que se escucha en esos momentos son los raspones de los patines contra la capa de hielo. La pista no alberga a nadie más que él. La libertad es palpable gracias a eso. Dentro de su mente, con sus pensamientos centralizados en V, hay una calma abrumadora. El hielo nunca había sido su elemento. Cada vez que entraba en contacto con éste se inundaba de una desesperación por demostrar algún talento y eso le daba la sensación de que en cualquier momento se desmayaría. La presión era demasiada, a diferencia de ese instante. Sus brazos extendidos pasan a través del aire con calma armoniosa. El equilibrio sigue siendo tan bueno como antes por lo que no tarda mucho para cerrar los ojos. Sus facciones, sus brazos, sus piernas, su cuerpo entero están apaciguados como nunca antes. Realmente no puede quejarse. Por un buen rato se siente feliz dando simples vueltas, repasando la pirueta de techo o su _layback_ , impresionado de sí mismo por ejecutarlas con la suficiente flexibilidad.

Desde este punto, no puede seguir negando un hecho trascendental.

 _Extrañaba esto._

En la siguiente hora, se da coraje suficiente para iniciar los saltos. Desde los más fáciles para él, hasta los más difíciles. No tiene problemas en el doble axel y tampoco en los triple flip y toe, inclusive tener un aterrizaje tembloroso en el triple salchow le resulta una gran ganancia. Le sigue pareciendo entretenido. _Nunca me había dado cuenta lo divertido que era._ Lo comprende por fin. No hay miedo en un pasatiempo que se hace por complacencia propia. Y en pleno _camel_ sonríe, antes de detenerse a la mitad de la pista con un súbito impulso de hacer un salto más. El último de la tarde.

Es una idea que aparece sin planteársela lo suficiente, pues ya se encuentra adquiriendo moméntum para impulsarse lo suficiente y así conseguir la rotación adecuada. Posteriormente, su gran némesis: El cuádruple flip, es llevado a cabo en el momento correcto. La gracilidad del movimiento le hace pensar que es capaz de volar, con sus brazos firmes contra su pecho. Una sensación agradable lo inunda al darse cuenta del éxito en la rotación.

 _¿Lo… lo hice?_

Su pierna derecha no consigue apoyarse contra el hielo para aterrizar. Por si fuera poco, para su pánico, ni siquiera siente el dolor de la caída en una superficie sólida. En lugar de caer y distinguir la escarcha congelándole los huesos, se hunde en la consistencia de agua marina.

 _¡Splash!_

El tercer detonante invade su persona con sosiego, lo previene de ahogarse mientras incita el despertar de sus instintos primitivos, guardados en el rincón más absoluto y minúsculo de su genética. Son los que le hacen recordar vagamente, uno que otro fragmento en su libro, el cual todavía permanece bajo su cama. Yuuri recita en silencio: "La tercera etapa, la final del proceso, determina el punto de reunión entre las almas gemelas. Una vez completada la conexión…"

Su marca vuelve a palpitar, pero debajo del agua no es capaz de adquirir la sensación y su cerebro no efectúa la suficiente sinapsis para recordar el resto del párrafo. Ya no piensa en nada. Es como si se congelara en el tiempo, hundiéndose sin más. Arriba de las gotas de agua acumuladas en los armazones de sus lentes, se puede apreciar la capa de hielo que presume ser la pista de patinaje. Más no está seguro. El contexto de lo surreal sigue dominándolo. Sí tan sólo pudiera patalear un poco e intentar nada hacia arriba. Obligar a sus piernas a moverse…

 _¿Eh?_

Sintiéndose alarmado, las manos se vuelven puños al fijar la mirada en el resto de su anatomía. El tiempo que creía congelado vuelve a remontar su marcha. La pesadez en su pecho exige que luche por su vida, que tome aire. No obstante, cuando descubre que sus piernas están sujetas por dos manos blancas que forman parte de una persona… No-. Una persona no.

 _Yuuri._

Su muñeca palpita sin control tras escuchar su nombre emerger de los labios del _muchacho_. Alguien conocido, cuyos orbes azules parecen penetrarlo, estudiándolo con una curiosidad y una emoción que le recuerda a la manera en que su mamá o Mari lo observan cuando hace bien sus deberes en Yutopia. Sin exaltarse, sabe que es un muchacho de cabellos platinados, belleza indescriptible. Uno que había rondado y sigue rondando su mente desde años atrás. No hace falta preguntarse quién. Sin embargo, Yuuri lo contempla en su entereza a diferencia de los demás sueños. El cabello porta unas conchas del mismo tono enigmático de su mirada, conchas iguales a las de su frasco oculto en su habitación. No porta ropa alguna, y su torso está completamente desnudo, cubierto por restos de algas. El resto de él…

 _Yuuri. Oh, Yuuri. Eres tú._

La boca se le entreabre un poco mientras escucha su pulso en ambos oídos. Dejando pasar por alto la ausencia de sentirse falto de aire. Lo único que puede procesar, en ese preciso instante, es la vista tan delirante e innegable. Su garganta quiere articular algo. No sabe qué es. A esas alturas, con el simple contacto de esas manos suaves, aventurándose por sus piernas, a su pecho, y a sus mejillas.

 _Yuuri._

Él chico le sonríe. Yuuri jura que nunca antes había visto algo más fastuoso. Los labios le tiritan de excitación cuando sus frentes chocan despacio, conforme la finura de aquella voz pronuncia su nombre una y otra vez.

 _Yuuri. Yuuri. Yuuri._

Sus venas transportan sangre cálida a pesar de la temperatura actual en el agua salada. Jura que su piel se siente caliente. Por un momento, al observar de reojo hacia arriba, ya no hay hielo. Sino olas chocando contra rocas familiares, portadoras de malos recuerdos. Las mismas rocas que no observó la primera vez que estuvo a punto de arrojarse al acantilado. _No. No. No._ El corazón amenaza con desbocarse, preso del pavor.

 _Tranquilo, Yuuri._

Delicados dedos se posan debajo de su barbilla, lo obligan a recuperar la atención en V, quién, por cierto, no deja de sonreírle. A pesar de no tener piernas. Yuuri no se resiste a mirar, absorto en la alargada cola de pez que presume el joven. Es un azul agua que adorna toda la extensión, a excepción de la aleta del final, con tonalidades de azul rey y pequeños tonos grises. Con ello, sus últimos rastros de miedo desaparecen, solo así son remplazados por el abandono a emociones más positivas.

 _Eres hermoso._

Un inesperado sentimiento lo invade entonces. Uno que circula por V y le hace… enojar. Sí, enojar. El simple hecho de pensar en alguien más admirándolo de la forma en la que él lo hace es _inconcebible, detestable_. Yuuri nunca se había sentido así antes. Era algo nuevo, pero lo sentía correcto. Sus sueños no eran por nada, no eran, ni son, ni serán sólo sueños burdos. La marca le punza en señal de aprobación, pidiendo que reclame sin vergüenza.

 _Mío._

Su mente, por otra parte, comienza a trabajar.

 _Mío._

"La tercera etapa, la etapa final del proceso-"

 _Eres mío._

"-… determina el punto de reunión entre las almas gemelas. Una vez completada la conexión…"

 _V. V. V-…_

"… ocurre una catarsis".

 _Vi… Viktor._

.

* * *

 _Querido Yuuri:_

 _Nos debatimos mucho para las cosas que escribiríamos aquí. No porque deseemos ocultarte lo más que se pueda, sino que, estas cosas son muy delicadas, ¿sabes?, no queremos poner en peligro el vínculo con tu alma gemela. El sistema siempre es arriesgado. Para cuando recibas esto, estaremos seguros de que ya has completado la mayor parte de tu vínculo al menos._

 _Verás, tu padre y yo nos conocimos aquí, en el acantilado Kibō de Hasetsu, yo tenía veinticinco y él tenía veintinueve. Fue algo tan esperado como inesperado. Siendo sincera, la primera vez que lo vi, me confundí respecto a todo. A la vida que había llevado, a lo que era. A tu padre le pasó exactamente lo mismo. Y de no ser por la manera en que nos vimos, como si todo encajara teniéndonos el uno al otro, no sé qué habría pasado. Así que, para no alargarte nada. Sí, sucedió lo que seguramente piensas justo ahora. Nos enamoramos. Estuvimos juntos. Pero no fue todo tan fácil._

 _Sucede que yo no nací humana, Yuuri. Sonará extraño para ti, quizás no me creas de inmediato, y eso está bien. No te culparía si no me crees, pero tienes que saber que el sistema de las almas gemelas no se presenta en humanos. La conexión entre tu padre y la mía es una muy rara, una entre millones. Él si es humano, yo no lo soy. En realidad, nací siendo una sirena. Ya sabes, esas criaturas mitológicas con cola de las que tú y Yuuko solían leer de niños en los cuentos que les prestaba. Lo distinto es que, a diferencia de esas historias que dejan el beneficio de la duda, lo que yo te digo es tan real como tus deseos de querer volver al patinaje aunque tú digas lo contrario._

 _Era una sirena que le gustaba vivir en su entorno natural, su lugar de nacimiento. Hasta que presenté mi patrón de sueños con tu padre. Al conocerlo, me sentí dividida entre mi destino y mi vida diaria. Aun así, no dudé en quedarme con tu papá. Por lo que decidí contarle a mi familia, buscando su aprobación. Cuando lo hice, no pensé que tendría que tomar una de las decisiones más difíciles._

 _En ese entonces, muchos clanes de mi especie tenían mal visto la conexión entre una sirena y un humano. Creían que era una manera de contaminar nuestra especie. Los tritones y sirenas de rangos superiores, cuyos clanes tienen influencia en la comunidad, crearon una serie de reglas generales para todos nosotros. Básicamente, las más importantes eran dos. La primera: No revelar nuestra existencia a los humanos y la segunda: Romper el vínculo de almas gemelas que, por cualquier razón, tengan su lazo junto a un humano._

 _Esta última no se ejecutaba tanto por lo extraño que es. Claro que en mi caso, sí lo era._

 _Mi familia nunca dejó de apoyarme, Yuuri. Apenas les conté de mi conexión, me llevaron con una de las ancianas más poderosas de nuestro mundo, antigua amiga de nuestro clan. Una sirena de poderes mágicos descomunales, la cual me convirtió en humana y me permitió vivir una vida tranquila al lado de tu padre. El precio fue olvidarme del mar, ya que el hechizo es irreversible._

 _Una vez que fue llevado a cabo, me tuve que separar de la familia con la que crecí. A estas alturas, no me arrepiento de mis decisiones. A pesar de eso, el sentirme triste al recordar mi vida anterior, viene de vez en cuando. Pero tengo a tu padre, y él jamás dejó de apoyarme. Me mostró nuevos horizontes, me enseñó lo que era ser humana. Aprendí que no eran tan malos como mi gente decía que eran, ¿cómo iban a serlo? Tu padre es uno después de todo. Él sigue siendo, a la fecha, el más gentil que conozco._

 _Luego… luego llegaron ustedes. Primero Mari, después tú. La felicidad que sentí al formar mi propia familia al lado de Toshiya (no le digas que mencione su nombre aquí, por favor, se avergonzaría). La atmósfera me recordaba un poco a lo que viví con mis padres y mis hermanos. Yuuri, quiero que sepas todo esto. No tenía idea de que fuera posible que nacieras con algo de mi naturaleza. Mucho menos tener un alma gemela esperando por ti. Eres muy afortunado, cielo. Quizás Mari también tenga esa suerte._

 _Por ello, tu padre y yo nos disculpamos por todos estos años que no pudimos revelarte la verdad. No sabes lo difícil que era para mí verte desconcertado en cada cumpleaños porque creías que tus sueños eran producto de tu imaginación cuando todo lo sentías legítimo. Sé lo que sientes, yo lo llegué a sentir. De verdad lo lamentamos. Espero puedas perdonarnos algún día. Eres lo mejor de nuestros mundos, ¿lo entiendes?, no tengo incertidumbre respecto a ti. Una vez que conozcas a ese alguien destinado para ti, serás libre de decidir a qué mundo pertenecer. Espero que las cosas en la comunidad marina hayan cambiado para bien y no tengan que verse en la necesidad de tomar medidas drásticas como nosotros._

 _Mamá y Papá._

Las manos le tiemblan con la carta arrugada entre sus manos. Su vista está empañada de lágrimas y el corazón no le deja de latir a mil por hora. Afuera de su habitación se escuchan los distantes murmullos de sus padres junto a Yuuko, todos suenan alarmados. No puede culparlos. "Desmayarse" después de hacer un salto con alto grado de dificultad en la pista de patinaje sería terrorífico en cualquier situación.

Vuelve a repesar unas dos veces más lo escrito en la carta, envuelto en sus pensamientos. Asentando todo hasta sentir comprensión; liberación, mejor dicho. Después de tantos años repletos de incertidumbre, su vida encuentra muchas verdades. Recuerda con facilidad los motivos por los que estuvo a punto de perder a Viktor la primera vez en Kibō. Cada uno, dirigido a su familia y amigos que parecían avanzar sin importarles que Yuuri se estuviera quedando atrás.

 _Estuve equivocado._

Jamás le tuvo rencor hacia sus padres. Con la revelación dentro del papel, todo encaja como piezas de rompecabezas en su alma, serena tras el último sueño. La desesperación de aquella vez provino de su propia mentalidad. La necesidad de ver a Viktor y escapar de todo sin afrontar nada. Porque fue una prueba que consiguió pasar con éxito, gracias a Mila. Porque así estaba predestinado. Lo único que hicieron sus padres fue protegerlo. Prepararlo para este momento de plenitud, después de completar su conexión con Viktor.

 _Viktor._

La muñeca no ha dejado de latirle después del sueño, tal situación lo mantiene tan ocupado que no se percata de la hora impuesta en el reloj, o de lo que hace a continuación. El instinto recorre su cuerpo entero como adrenalina y la racionalidad no tiene lugar para satisfacer encuentros en los que los sentimientos predominan.

 _Viktor, es hora. Ya es hora._

Apresurándose un poco a enjugar los rastros de lágrimas con las mangas de su suéter, abre muy despacio la puerta de su habitación, cerciorándose de que nadie lo ha visto salir de su cuarto. Sus padres se escuchan en la sala, lo cual significa que puede salirse por la puerta trasera de su casa sin ser visto. Por el aspecto del exterior a través de las ventanas, el amanecer está próximo. Y una vez fuera, lo comprueba, incluso si sus ojos observan todo distorsionado por la ausencia de sus lentes negros, abandonados en la mesita de noche por el apresuramiento mismo del destino. Sin embargo, la vista no es algo necesario.

 _Sé lo que tengo que hacer. Sé a dónde ir. Viktor, espera por mí._

.

* * *

Lo que queda del viento nocturno acaricia sus mejillas en un gesto compasivo. Explaya los brazos, y se deja llevar por el sonido de olas chocando contra rocas que convierten el agua en espuma efervescente. Su marca cosquillea tan _desemejante_ a cuando se había enfrentado al punto de quiebre. No solo es agradable, también le hace sentir burbujeos gentiles dentro del estómago. Al fin es distinto, necesario y real.

 _Viktor._

Continua llamando su mente por sí misma, previniendo el momento preciso en el que debe de arrojarse gracias a ese algo de su mente. _Aguanta un poco más_. Simplemente eso. No hay otra explicación. Mecerse contra la brisa salina tampoco es molesto como la última vez. Los nervios no se han desvanecido ni un poco, pero la plenitud de saber que por fin verá a Viktor es…

 _Yuuri._

Por obvias razones, no se percata de lo mucho que sus pupilas se han dilatado. Está tan ocupado canalizando las ondas de su nombre, a través de esa voz aterciopelada, no es para extrañarse, y se olvida de todo lo demás. El corazón le late incrédulo, desbocado. La diferencia entre la voz de sus sueños y la escuchada en ese preciso momento no es mucha _. Suena igual de hermosa._

Los rayos del sol tocan su rostro, justo antes de escuchar un segundo llamado más cercano, más _insistente_.

 _Yuuri._

Apenas y puede controlarse para nombrar a Viktor de vuelta. Deleitándose al instante cuando éste le responde con un sinfín de nombramientos en la magna forma de suspiros deseosos. Suspiros provenientes del agua ubicada a metros debajo de él. La marca hormiguea con más intensidad, es tan insoportablemente buena la sensación. Piensa que podría sufrir un colapso en cualquier momento gracias a ella. No obstante, no tiene tiempo de seguir considerando las posibilidades, no cuando Yuuri sigue escuchando a Viktor llamarle sin detenerse.

 _Viktor. Estoy aquí._

Entonces, está sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Su cuerpo se inclina hacia atrás, sin dudas ni miedos aterrándole los pensamientos. _Ya no_. Su mente se concentra en la imagen de Viktor con el cabello plateado, largo hasta la cintura, con su fina cola de toques grises en cada escama brillante, y esos ojos azulados que le prometen _todo_.

Finalmente, su marca palpita por última vez. Y un deseo le embarga de golpe. El deseo de aferrarse a lo que nunca quiso negar. Lo que siempre fue suyo y ahora está por reclamar en serio.

 _Yuuri… ven. Ya es hora._

—Viktor —es lo último que dice, antes de dejarse caer.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Kibō:** Esperanza en japonés.

* * *

 **N/A:** Me tardé mucho, lo sé. Pero de verdad estoy muy satisfecha con los resultados. Sé que dije que el capítulo anterior me pareció difícil pero éste, ¡éste! Lo reescribí demasiadas veces que creí por un momento que jamás lo terminaría pero por fin logré expresarlo todo lo necesario. Y antes de que quieran crucificarme por terminar el capítulo justo en esta parte, les aclaro que el epílogo ya está terminado y después de corregirle unas cuantas cosas de redacción, lo subiré en estos días junto con un aviso. :D

Muchas gracias a todos por esperarme y seguir esta historia. De verdad que no me cansaré nunca de agradecerles. Esta semana y la siguiente tengo exámenes en la universidad, por lo que les pido nuevamente paciencia, por favor. Subiré el epílogo lo más pronto posible. Y nada, gracias por el apoyo de los favoritos, follows y reviews. Los quiero a todos. ¡Nos leemos pronto!

Ya saben, si notan algún error de redacción o tienen alguna duda, pueden preguntarme sin problemas.


	7. Epílogo: Our Horizons

**N/A:** Una cosa nada más: Preparen sus feels para el Viktuuri ;)

* * *

 _Sic mea vita est temporaria._

 _Cupit artenter caeitatem aeternam_ _~. **Ai ni tsuite:** **Agape**._

* * *

 **Epílogo: Our Horizons**

 **.**

 **.**

Su alma gemela no deja de llamarlo. Él tiene… él _debe_ acudir a su encuentro. El anhelo no es exclusivo además, combustiona por medio del lazo espiritual con una fuerza abrumadora dispuesta a bañar sus agudas emociones. _Ah._ ¡Ha esperado tanto por esto! ¿No es así?

Viktor necesita verlo, sentir el calor humano, valorar el pulso acelerado de un corazón que ha esperado por él desde el momento que sus destinos se unieron, pasar sus manos por cada hebra de cabello… ¡y preguntarle de una buena vez respecto a esa canción humana de tonada pegajosa! Tiene tantas ganas de conocer cada aspecto de Yuuri. Su vida como humano, sus deseos personales, sus opiniones. _Todo._ Ya han soportado suficiente estando separados.

 _Viktor._

Es tan perfecto escucharle. Ni siquiera la más hermosa de las canciones creadas por las sirenas podía compararse con la agraciada voz de Yuuri. Tan envolvente, tan única, procreada para ser apreciada por él. Nadie la valoraría así. Nadie más que Viktor. _Como debe ser._

 _Yuuri… ven. Ya es hora._

Le hace saber mientras aumenta la velocidad, moviendo su aleta de un lado a otro. Atravesando el agua con la poca paciencia que le queda, esquivando toda fauna marina posible. _Viktor, estoy aquí._ Necesita llegar a dónde su compañero sin más preámbulos. _Conserva la calma. Conserva la-._ Al notar la pendiente a insignificantes metros de él -después de haber nadado todo un día acompañado de nada más que tonadas entusiastas-, sabe que por fin ha llegado. Las diminutas olas se juntan en lo externo para chocar contra las piedras, la manera en que lo hacen, es ausente de gentileza. Situación que podría haberle preocupado, de no ser porque recuerda que en el sueño se ve claramente a Yuuri sumergirse dentro del agua sin ningún problema. _Ya estamos aquí. Ya estamos aquí…_ Mientras más se acerca, más sofocado se siente.

De repente su cuerpo se tensa. La marca titila de nuevo en un gesto de curiosidad al escuchar el _splash_ provenir de la superficie que culmina en una clara visión provocativa para Viktor. Su reacción ante ello consiste en la aspiración de borrar toda distancia entre él y el cuerpo que ha comenzado a traspasar las aguas marinas, envuelto en excesiva espuma salada que, en consecuencia, le obstaculiza la visión. Sus párpados permanecen estáticos durante todo ese momento, presos de una mirada incapaz de ceder a perderse un instante de un panorama tan íntimo.

 _Yuuri. Mi Yuuri._

Todavía ensimismado, no pierde el tiempo y se apresura, sus manos vacías que exigen ser llenadas por su compañero lo obligan a hacerlo. Por lo que le lleva poco tomar el delicado humano entre sus brazos, cuyos mechones de cabello oscuro le cubren la frente mientras sus párpados se encuentran cerrados, ausentes de cosas de plástico rodeándole los ojos. Y sí, es una variación ligera del sueño pues Yuuri no está consciente, pero no por eso deja de ser-

 _Hermoso._

El contacto es increíble, Viktor siente que se quema tanto por dentro como por fuera. Ahí, en pleno océano japonés, kilómetros lejos del mar de Azov, su nostálgico lugar de origen. Los sueños experimentados en el friolento territorio ruso no se comparan a la realidad tibia de las aguas japonesas. _No es necesario_. Siguen siendo especiales, pues son pruebas inherentes de su conexión. El memento que marca un antes y un después de aceptar a Yuuri como su alma gemela. La certidumbre del vínculo completado por los dos, con cada vibra de éste recorriendo sus cuerpos cual pequeños pececillos juguetones, todos de colores alegres.

De ser posible, le gustaría permanecer en esa agradable posición. No obstante, Yuuri no posee fisiología alguna de tritón, y lo más sensato es llevarlo a la superficie para hacerlo respirar aire. Así que lo hace, recargando la cabeza de su compañero contra su pecho mientras se dispone a salir del agua, nadando hasta dónde no hay olas para librarse de posibles dificultades. Sólo así emerge del mar, sin movimientos bruscos, temeroso de lastimar a su compañero con cualquier insignificancia.

Una vez fuera, tras cerciorase de la seguridad de ambos, dirige su mirada hacia el humano, cuya belleza resplandece con un descaro impresionante ante la luz del amanecer. La sal acumulada en sus labios es irresistible, la suavidad de su cabello mima amablemente la piel en los brazos de Viktor. Sus facciones, por otro lado, no son menos impecables; son asombrosas, centellean encima de la piel blanca. El tono es similar al de algunos caparazones pertenecientes a las exóticas conchas que el tritón todavía colecciona en algún rincón de su hogar.

 _¿Qué he hecho para merecerte? Al principio te negué y ahora-_

—Ahora… —Murmura en voz alta, su voz tiembla.

Entonces Viktor se anima a sostener la mano marcada de su compañero, entrelazando sus dedos sin apretarlos. Sus pieles son cálidas, agradables en gran parte. La gracia de encontrarse dónde siempre debieron estar brilla por sí misma, colocándolos a ellos dos en el centro de atención conforme el día avanza. El agua carente de corriente les permite continuar cerca sin la necesidad de mecerse. La tranquilidad reina el ambiente, pero no a Viktor. En especial cuando su propia marca roza la de Yuuri sin buscarlo. _Mío,_ sisea el subconsciente del tritón en algún rincón de su cabeza apenas capta la cercanía. Después, en una mezcla de necesidad y protección, desliza su mano por la epidermis del muchacho hasta posar la yema de sus dedos en la tinta impregnada. _Mío._ Sin apartar la mirada de la pequeña marca, comienza a trazar los bordes, uniformes e indemnes, los rastros mágicos que forman una refinada V. _MÍO._

El corazón le palpita ante la escena tan bella frente a sus ojos, olvidándose por completo de pensar con claridad. Sus instintos desesperados le envuelven y le hacen soltar un jadeo que reflejan su repentina codicia. _Mío. Yuuri. Mío._ Su respiración vibra cuando suelta un quejido, antes de inclinarse hacia el rostro apacible, en busca de más contacto. Porque ya no le basta con sostenerlo, claro que no. El deseo de ver los ojos de su compañero, implorantes y entregados a los suyos en señal de devoción mutua-. Eso es algo que desea ver. Lo requiere para saciar el hambre de un vínculo intenso, dispuesto a volverse fuerte con cada segundo que el tritón acompaña a su querido humano. Un hambre que puede ser complacida con una sola cosa. Al menos en ese instante. Algo que no puede evitar. Por muy platónica que sea su conexión todavía. Joven e inexperta, como los dos.

Viktor acorta toda distancia de su boca contra la de Yuuri, ejerciendo una presión simple. Más no es insuficiente para sentir que su mundo se ahoga en un espiral exquisito de sacudidas emocionales al tocar una textura tan suave como esos labios. La marca le quema tan agradablemente que no puede evitar el gemido procedente de su boca. _Más. Quiero más._ Hipnotizado por la perfección del momento, e inundado de confianza, se siente dispuesto a compartir sus labios por segunda vez, sin embargo, unos ojos almendrados observándole de repente, lo detienen justo cuando están a escasos milímetros de distancia.

.

* * *

La cabeza le da vueltas cuando abre los ojos de golpe y siente como su cuerpo flota encima del agua. Por supuesto, no está preparado para lo que observa a través de su vista enturbiada. Sin embargo, no piensa demasiado al respecto, para sorpresa propia no analiza nada de los detalles superficiales _._ Sobre todo cuando sabe de sobra que no está solo. Tiene compañía de cierta persona responsable de que su marca en la muñeca no pare de pulsar.

 _Viktor._

Sus ojos se rinden ante el enfoque de soplo temporal más fascinante de toda su vida. El final de un recorrido para comenzar otro junto a alguien. _Tienes a Viktor._ Una parte de él grita que necesita apartarse y procesar la situación actual, lo que está viendo a través de esos orbes azules presurosos, llenos de algo que estimulan su otra parte, esa que está dominada por los instintos primitivos de híbrido, impaciente por culpa de la cercanía. Susurrante de dos palabras específicas: _Mío. Viktor. Mío. Viktor. Viktor. VIKTOR._ Abre la boca soltando un sollozo de embeleso, casi inaudible y retraído. Pero el tritón parece encantado con ese pequeño sonido, pues sus mejillas se curvean hasta formar una incuestionable sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Yuuri puede figurarla incluso con su vista obstaculizada.

 _Mío._

Eso es todo lo que necesita para sucumbir a su parte instintiva, la cual lo hace apartar sus brazos del agua, alzándolos en alto con la finalidad de colocar sus manos encima de aquel rostro tan llamativo. Sus ojos no pierden detalle de cómo las cejas de Viktor se arquean mientras sus labios se fruncen debido a la 'V' de su muñeca, apoyada en el moflete derecho. El placer de tener contacto con su alma gemela es extraordinario, no hay perplejidad. Encima el tritón responde con la misma intención de seguir explorándose mutuamente al apoyar su propia mano en la barbilla de Yuuri, la marca 'Y' presiona contra el inicio de su cuello y basta para deshacerlos a los dos en estremecimientos.

La adoración es evidente en sus miradas atrapadas, la una en la otra, no hay parpadeos ni desvíos de la vista como el muchacho humano espera, la influencia del vínculo sigue brindándole coraje para no hacerlo. En el espacio reducido a ellos dos, las respiraciones inconstantes se convierten en un mismo aire, conducen a lo irrevocable con los rostros que siguen estando demasiado cerca. Viktor pide permiso está vez, en afonía, acariciando el mentón de Yuuri conforme dirige su mirada incitante a los labios de su compañero. Éste último le concede lo que desea, cerrando sus párpados. El primer beso oficial después de su encuentro ocurre entonces. Es tierno, cortés, atento y con un sabor fresco a pesar de tener el toque salino del mar. Una presión que va acrecentándose cuando Viktor ladea la cabeza para profundizar un poco, sin atreverse a más, abriendo sus bocas para acrecentar su unión.

Yuuri no detiene sus suspiros por mucho que quiere hacerlo. No cuando su mente pronuncia el nombre de Viktor sin pausas y es capaz de escuchar su nombre en los pensamientos del tritón por igual. Ya no se sorprende para mal. Es una experiencia alucinante debido a la fuerza de su reunión. Sí, quizás es vergonzoso porque... bueno, nunca se le habría ocurrido que una de las primeras cosas que haría con Viktor serían besos. _Ah, vaya…_

Falto de aire, el muchacho es el primero en romper el beso, sólo así se percata del sonrojo que ha reinado en sus mejillas y hacen reír al tritón. Una risa dulce que sacude al humano de pies a cabeza de forma deleitable.

— ¿Vik…tor? —Logra decir por fin, su voz suena insegura. Es la primera oración que dice a su compañero.

No se siente preparado de creerse lo que está pasando, regresa a su personalidad abochornada desviando la mirada con prisa. Ante eso, el tritón no contesta de inmediato. Responde ejerciendo contacto entre los dos, teniendo un gusto obvio por sujetar la barbilla de Yuuri con la condición de entrecruzar miradas. Y sostenerla es todo un reto para el chico, pero lo consigue porque esos ojos le gustan _demasiado_. Lo que no se espera es el imprevisto peso sobre el puente de su nariz. El armazón azul que creía perdido descansa en su rostro. Un simple comienzo para romper todo rastro de su coraje impulsado por ese otro Yuuri. En consecuencia, su vista refinada nota todo la representación que es su alma gemela. Casi le da un maldito infarto al tener la perspectiva ocular al cien por ciento, descubrir la perfección fuera de lo común que es Viktor… _Oh, Dios. Es… ¡es demasiado!_

Está a punto de gritar por la misma impresión, pero un singular dedo en su boca lo priva de ese apuro. Viktor no deja de observarlo con interés. Apenas puede soportarlo y en seguida siente una mezcla de tormento y deseo por acortar la distancia otra vez. Algo que ni él mismo entiende. Pero ahí está.

El siguiente gesto es sencillo, empero, resulta efectivo para nublar su timidez. Una sonrisa más, acompañada de esa voz única, medio pícara, medio emotiva. Una que no se cansaría de escuchar nunca, de ser posible ese tiempo.

—Hola, _Yuu-ri_.

Yuuri Katsuki cumple veinticinco años, el mismo día que conoce a su alma gemela. Los sueños ya no son necesarios a partir de ese día. Son remplazados por la belleza de los recuerdos. Una relación destinada a ser ha emprendido su viaje a la eternidad.

.

.

* * *

— ¡Mila, ya dame eso! —Exclama Sara, tratando de arrebatarle a su esposa, sin éxito, los binoculares de las manos.

—Anda, anda Sara. En un momento —Alega la muchacha pelirroja entre risitas.

— ¡Oh vamos! Si me trajiste es porqué también me dejarás espiar a esos dos... —Insiste en protestar.

— ¡Ay por Poseidón! ¡Parece qué si le preguntó! —La interrumpe entonces. El grito femenino es tan alto que Sara la hace retroceder del risco con temor a ser descubiertas.

— ¡Mila! —Reprende la sirena entrecerrando los ojos con indignación.

—Jeje, ya vale, ya. Es que no me pude aguantar —Se defiende la chica, tendiendo el artefacto en su mano derecha para disculparse.

Sara resopla antes de colocarse los binoculares en los ojos, acercándose despacio a la punta rocosa. La cautela con la que enfoca su atención al _objetivo_ es bastante divertida para Mila. No se pierde ni un rastro de la reacción, es una muy positiva que le hace sentirse en las nubes porque no hay nada como la aprobación de su esposa.

—Ah, Mila. Vuelves a lograr tu cometido —Exclama por fin.

—Yo no. El destino y la magia, _moya sladost'_. Yo soy la intermediaria nada más —Acepta la sirena con orgullo.

Colocándose al lado de Sara, asiente con la cabeza para dar su propio juicio respecto a la relación entre Yuuri y Viktor. Metros de distancia apartados de ellas, tendidos sobre la arena de la costa más cercana al acantilado. La escena es adorable, sí. El tímido muchacho sorprendido por la habilidad del tritón para obtener piernas fuera del agua es lo que logra esa imagen. Su rostro continúa adornado por las chapas rojas e intensas de la vergüenza pura tras la pregunta formulada por la ingenuidad del tritón, exigiendo respuestas de canciones humanas, burdas y cursis. Aunque es innegable lo buena pareja que hacen, su amigo de la infancia tiene tanto por aprender…

—Andando Sara, nos tenemos que ir —Murmura finalmente, colocando su mano en el hombro de su compañera, haciéndole a través de su conexión la insistencia en la retirada —. Todavía tenemos que ir con Yuri-pescadito.

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? Acaso él y Otabek… —Contesta sorprendida. Apartándose del risco para posar la mirada en la de Mila.

—Probablemente. No estoy segura. Según yo sería dentro de un año más —Se limita a decir, dando media vuelta para irse del lugar, pensativa.

— Hmm. Estas parejas de hoy en día —Comenta Sara siguiendo de cerca a su esposa.

—Bueno, me dan motivos para escribir otro libro ahora que el primero no lo tengo conmigo. La relación de Viktor y Yuuri me han dado una gran inspiración —Alega la sirena y agrega—: ¿Quién diría que sobrevivir al punto de quiebre madura más rápido el vínculo de las almas gemelas? ¿O qué el vínculo es posible entre sirenas e híbridos?

—Debes de tener cuidado con eso —Advierte Sara, rodeando la cintura de Mila para recargar la mejilla en uno de sus hombros —. Los secretos de tú clan son tan meticulosos a veces.

—Lo son. Para eso existimos. Alguien tiene que alentar la evolución y conservación de nuestra especie —Objeta la pelirroja.

— ¿Qué pasaría si los que se oponen a la existencia de tritones como Yuuri…?

—No lo sé, pero es mejor no tentar eso. Por ahora. ¿No los viste? Son una de las parejas más unidas gracias al desliz de casi romper su vínculo. Vendré a verlos dentro de poco. Estoy convencida de que Viktor se quedara en el mundo humano por Yuuri, es más seguro para los dos —Positiva a las cosas por venir, agrega por último—: Tengo un buen presentimiento respecto a ellos y su futuro. _Estarán bien_.

Cuando las sirenas abandonan Hasetsu, ya es mediodía. Las palabras finales de Mila Babicheva son lo último que visita el acantilado Kibō y dejan un ambiente digno de su nombre. Digno de esperanza. La magia se regocija del amor consumado por primera vez, después de veintisiete años.


	8. Nota Final

**AGRADECIMIENTO/AVISO:**

* * *

 **Y** o sé que les vengo agradeciendo durante toda la historia y de verdad me veo en la necesidad de hacerlo una vez más, porque realmente nunca podré agradecerles como es debido. Este fanfic no se podría haber terminado de no ser en gran parte por ustedes con su apoyo constante en cualquiera de los aspectos **(seguimientos, favoritos, reviews y lecturas)**. Ahora bien, yo no me considero una ficker que pide reviews porque sé que no están en la obligación de hacerlo. Sin embargo, a todas las personas que se tomaron un pequeño momento para hacerme saber que les estaba gustando esta historia les tengo que **agradecer el triple** porque siempre es bonito cuando te dicen que les gusta leer tu trabajo, eso es algo que a nosotros los fanfickers nos complace y complacerá siempre.

Llevo dos años en esto de crear fanfics y sí, es muy poco tiempo, pero jamás había terminado un longfic. Nunca. Cuando inicié este deseé ser clara al principio respecto a mi inconstancia y lo mucho que no me llevo con estos porque tardo demasiado para actualizar. Muchos longfics de otros fandoms fueron borrados por razones similares. Cuando publiqué el prólogo de I Dreamed about you en diciembre del año pasado, se los dije, estaba aterrada. Aterrada porque volviera a suceder lo mismo que ya había pasado antes. Pero ustedes estuvieron ahí alentándome de una u otra forma, acompañándome en el trayecto de Yuuri y Viktor para conocerse en este AU que empezó como una idea súper pequeña. Originalmente iba a ser un threeshot que decidí alargar de último momento. Fue tanto el entusiasmo que antes de entrar a la universidad ya tenía tres capítulos terminados con una trama que necesitaba de más capítulos para concluir. Después llegaron las dificultades típicas de la procrastinación, la vida universitaria y los bloqueos mentales. No pude avanzar nada pero seguía recibiendo su apoyo. Así que conseguí concentrarme en las prioridades muy aparte de mi vida estudiantil y prepararme para terminar esto.

El Viktuuri es una de mis parejas preferidas en general, más allá de la maravillosa creación del mundo de YOI por Kubo y Sayo, tomando en cuenta el resto de mis fandoms. No podía permitir que este fanfic con una de mis parejas ficticias más icónicas y apreciadas como protagonistas no concluyera.

Finalmente, no sé si recuerden los **datos curiosos** que solté por ahí en uno de los primeros capítulos y no los vieron desarrollarse todos en la historia. Independientemente de si es un sí o un no. Quería avisarles que planeo hacer una **segunda parte de este fanfic**. El título aún no lo tengo, mucho menos la extensión de capítulos o la fecha de publicación. Pero siento necesario una continuación para desarrollar la relación de Yuuri y Viktor en ambos mundos. El humano y el marino. Además de ciertas cosas que aquí no deseo continuar porque I Dreamed about you consiste en el amor de ensueño, platónico e inocente. El primer contacto de almas gemelas antes de emprender su camino juntos a algo todavía más profundo. Eso sí, estuve a punto de colocar gran parte de lo que leyeron en el epílogo dentro del capítulo 5 para dar un "vivieron felices por siempre años después" en un final distinto, más cerrado.

No lo hice porque lo sentí apresurado y yo no deseo hacer eso. Quiero construir una relación que se va formando poco a poco y tener la oportunidad para desarrollar otras cosas y otras relaciones. Hablar más del clan Babicheva y sus motivos detrás de su magia, además de introducir propiamente a mi tercera ship preferida de YOI: El OtaYuri.

Así que vendría siendo todo. **Muchas gracias por haberme leído y leerme justo ahora.** Espero que vuelvan a acompañarme en futuros proyectos. ¡Oh!

Y por cierto, estos días **estaré contestando reviews** debido a que estoy de vacaciones de verano. ;-;

Un saludo y abrazo a todos y cada uno de ustedes. **Stay Viktuuri Shippers. :)**

¡Nos leemos!

 **Kanae M.** **12/06/2017.**


End file.
